Everything About You
by readingfreak101
Summary: After 3 years it's over between them and she's heartbroken. It doesn't help he has another girlfriend the next day. Things are looking up when she meets someone else but not for her ex, his girlfriend is gone, again. Add one more guy and a gift. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**I have been thinking about writing this for a while and finally got around to write the trailer. This is all in Gabi's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

After three years he broke it off

"Gabriella I think that we should break up." I stared and opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. After three years, it's over.

**And she's heartbroken**

"So what have you been doing this weekend besides comforting me, or hanging out with me. How were your sisters," I asked

**It doesn't help when she finds he has another girlfriend**

I turned around and walked away trying to find a seat for myself. I turn about thirty degrees and there was Troy and Sharpay making out right in front of me. I sat down in front of them so I wouldn't have to watch.

**But when she meets someone else**

He was nice, really sweet. His hair was a dark brown which matched his green eyes. He was a pretty normal guy on the basketball and football team.

"That I would really like to do this any time I wanted," He said. I looked at him confused until I felt his lips covering mine. He pulled back and looked at me. I think my mouth was slightly open and my eyes were open wide. "Gabi?"

"I think…" I closed my eyes and took a depe breath. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I think I could make that happen," I said smiling. He grinned and leaned in once more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and smiled right back at him.

**And his girlfriend is no more**

"Troy broke up with Sharpay," Taylor said. "you owe me 20 dollars," She said. "Chad told me, he was walking home and he saw them fighting."

**And her friends create a plan**

"So we all agree, he has to go?" Taylor said.

**That could go either way**

"Look we're sorry Gabi but we just had to do something, he wasn't treating you like you should be treated you," Taylor said.

"Look, I just have to let this sink in. I'll see you later, maybe." I got up and pushed past them walking away.

**And she still has to tutor her ex**

"Gabriella, you know that my grades aren't that hot right now." I stopped and looked at him, his eyes were sad. "I can't afford to do bad on another test and the calculus one on tomorrow is no different." I knew where this was going.

"I know what you're thinking and no. Look, why don't you go to the place where you go and ask them if they can find a tutor for you. I know they have the program, I just don't know where to find it," I said. "Taylor signed up so just ask her."

"I will but I doubt that they have one for tonight if I even find it. I just need you to go over it with me. Please," He begged. I didn't dare look at him or else I would give in.

**Then a new guy comes along**

"Gabriella, do you want to come with us? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind the company," Drew asked winking at his brother.

"As much as I want to I can't, I have to stay and help Troy study for out test tomorrow. Are you starting east high tomorrow?"

**But he helps her**

"Gabi I need to talk to you," Daniel said. "We'll be down when diner is ready." He led us into his room and sat me down. "Why didn't you forgive Troy?"

"I can't,…

**Chose what to do**

"I think your right."

**Will she make the right choice?**

**Everything About You.**

**

* * *

**

I really hope that you like this and I'm still not sure about writing this so please review and tell me what you think and review.

**Amanda!**


	2. Prolouge

**Okay I have this pretty much planned out and there should be about 20 more chapters after this but I still have to write them so this story may be going a little slow. but I hope you like it. And then my laptop is kind of messed up and any time I hover over the mouse button it clicks and I've been going through this with a lot of pop ups.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked into the doors of the high school that I dreamed of going to since I moved here. It had almost everything I could want, and all my friends went there.

I was also in a pretty good mood, my new neighbors moved in yesterday. I met the parents but the kid was out walking around. They were nice, had two kids. One boy and one girl. Troy and Hannah. She was nice and so sweet, told me her brother was super annoying but I didn't really trust that. All sibs think that their sib is annoying, if that makes any sense. I don't know anything about it because I don't have any but Taylor has told me.

Looking around at all of the classrooms and halls I didn't notice someone walking straight towards me. Luckily he was watching and moved before we crashed.

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said walking up to be. "Aren't you so happy, we're finally in high school? I mean…" the rest faded out to me. I looked back at the guy I almost crashed into. He did to, our eyes locked. We smiled at each other and walked away.

"What were you saying," I asked Taylor who was still talking away.

"Weren't you listening, or were you staring at the new kid," she asked. Before I could say anything she said it for me, "How do I know, I saw your almost collision. I have got to say nice choice, but who is he," She asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe he's my new neighbor, Troy, his parents said he would be starting today like the rest of us."

Both of us looked back one more time, he was talking to some of the jocks. He looked over to where we were and smiled. "He smiled at you, this is good," Taylor said. I looked at her then at him and nodded.

"Yeah, good."

**Three Years later**

Troy and I were in his room, after school on Tuesday, just talking about anything and everything. We were supposed to be studying for our chemistry test tomorrow. I thought that everything was going great but I was wrong.

"Gabriella I think that we should break up." I stared and opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He noticed and went on. "I just want to make sure that this is what I want you know?" He looked down.

"Okay, why?" I said calmly, I don't know how I managed to stay so calm. He looked up at me surprised.

"I don't think that you heard me right." He said shaking his head.

"I heard you right but I just want to know why, we've been going out for three years." I was not going to let the tears fall.

"Well, it's just that we are different people and I can't be seen hanging out with someone like you." That set me off.

"What? Someone like me? Who is someone like me?" He looked scared to answer but he did.

"You get straight A's, you don't wear any make up.You're not on anny team beside the decathlon team." Was he trying to get him to kill him? He was getting pretty close to that.

"Okay so if I am a total geek then why did you date me for three years? No wait don't answer that, what are you?" I had dropped my stuff on the bed and was walking around the room making violent hand motions.

"I am on the basketball team, I am a low B student and-"

"Just stop," I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. "If you don't want to go out then fine but just know that if you come back I won't be waiting." I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "I really do love you, just so you know. I think that I'm going to say good bye to Hannah before I go, I probably won't be over here as much." He nodded and I let the tears fall.

Hannah's room was right across from his so I walked in and said good bye. She got so mad that she was about to go in there and kill him.

"Don't it was his decision. You are like my sister, my real one is all the way in England and I will always think of you just like her. You know what I mean. Can you tell your parents? I can't tell them too." She hugged me and let me go. I headed back to my house and cried all night, calling in Taylor for support.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you like this it was just introducing everything that was going on. But please review.**

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad that you guys are liking this one. And I forgot, this is deticated to xxZanessaxx, she reviews every single one of my stories and I am so grateful for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked down the halls of East High feeling every single persons stare on my back. They were whispering and pointing not caring if I saw. I knew why they were doing it, my boyfriend of three years dumped me two days ago. Word had got out that we split because now he had a new girlfriend.

I knew that it would happen today, every single break up in our school has been known about two days after it actually happened, I don't know why or how but it just happens that day. My best friend Taylor had to come to my house and drag me out of bed.

Let me explain, my name is Gabriella Montez, I know, Typical high school girl. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I'm smart, kind of a nerd. I wasn't a total outcast but I wasn't the most popular girl in school. No, that was Sharpay Evans, the head cheerleader.

Troy, my ex, was one of the most popular guys in our school easily, on the golf, and track teams, last year. And he's the star of the basketball team here. Friendly to most everyone, well used to be. And of course his new girlfriend was Sharpay Evans.

"Will you people just shut up already. Yeah we broke up, get over it! If you have something to say then say it to my face" I said quite loudly, luckily there weren't any teachers around to hear me.

"Hey you okay Gabriella," my best friend Taylor came up and asked me. She put a hand on my shoulder as we walked. We did almost everything together, no matter what and were in most of the same classes.

"not sure, everyone keeps on whispering and it's getting on my nerves. It's not my fault he is one of the most popular guys in school. I can't get over how it's me being whispered about when he's the jerk, I didn't do anything wrong," I said. We kept on walking in silence.

"Sadly that's how high school works," she said. I rolled my eyes, I told her to practice some tough love every once in a while but not now! I closed my locker and we walked over to hers.

"So what have you been doing this weekend besides comforting me, or hanging out with me. How were your sisters," I asked. She closed her own locker and we headed off to homeroom which was also our first period.

"Nothing much, annoyed by the little brats, annoyed the little brats. Chad asked me out, I said yes and then I dumped him," she said. I stopped walking in the middle of the hallways causing people to run into me.

Chad was Troy's best friend, they had been friends longer than Taylor and I. He was nice and cute, brown afro and brown eyes. He was nothing like Troy, well kind of but not really. He was on the basketball, track and golf teams last year.

The tryouts weren't held for until next week for some reason, they usually do it before school even starts but not this year. It was kind of strange but no one said anything.

"How can you say that, I don't know, so…normal? I mean a guy you like asks you out and then you break up with him. Why?" I asked totally confused.

"I don't know really but I can," she said and shrugged.

"But why'd you break up with him, I mean I thought you liked him," I said walking very slowly. We had plenty of time to get to class.

"I don't know, things just changed. I guess why I can say it so normal is because it never really sunk in, we never actually got to go out on a date so…" she trailed off not able to go on.

"No, Taylor, I know you still like him. You only broke up with him because Troy broke up with me," I said holding her back from going any further. "What happened on Tuesday is between Troy and I, when we walk into that room you are going to go up to Chad and get back together with him, okay," I asked. She silently nodded. I smiled and started walking again.

We walked into our homeroom, Taylor started walking towards where we normally sat but I pulled her over in Chad's direction, which was also Troy's direction, sadly.

"Chad, Taylor here wants to talk to you for a minute," I said sitting her down right next to him. I turned around and walked away trying to find a seat for myself. I turn about thirty degrees and there was Troy and Sharpay making out right in front of me. I sat down in front of them so I wouldn't have to watch.

"Why is she sitting there," Sharpay said from behind me. I didn't know who she was talking to but I hope it isn't me. I still had three minutes until the bell rang. I got up leaving my stuff on the chair and walked out of the room.

People were still standing by their lockers using every minutes of passing period to talk to their friends not in their homeroom. I think I lost track of time because before I knew it the bell rang. I walked as fast as I could to my homeroom which was right down the hall.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, late are we. Detention this afternoon with me." I silently groaned. Taylor looked at me sadly. There was a giggle from the middle of the classroom, of course Troy and Sharpay hadn't stopped making out. "Evans, detention with Mr. Kently this afternoon. Bolton, same time with me also," she said.

I walked to my desk and sat down letting my head fall into my hands. Distantly I heard Troy trying to weasel his way out of detention. Of course he got it again tomorrow.

Mrs. Trinton was a pretty cool teacher but two things she hated were being late and PDA, public display of affection. We did the normal routine, pledge, listen to her talk, well some of us. After it was done we were allowed to talk until the next bell.

"So," I asked walking over to Chad and Taylor. She smiled at me as he kissed her on the cheek. I hugged her. "I heard what happened between you to and if you ever hurt her there won't be any basketball for a while," I said. I couldn't help but smile while glaring at him.

Chad nodded quickly. "don't worry, I won't be letting her go anytime soon." He said. I smiled and nodded, sitting on the floor.

"Hey you never know, a lot of guys say that," I said pointing behind me where Troy and Sharpay were making out again. Taylor reached over and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay, he's a jerk. How much do you bet that Sharpay is going to be gone is less than a week," she said not caring if they heard her. I laughed for the first time in three days.

"I would at least give her two weeks. 20?" I asked. She nodded and we shook hands. The bell rang and everyone started filing out of the classroom.

"Oh, first and second period are switched," Mrs. Trinton yelled to us. Taylor and I looked at each other and got out of our desks.

"What am I going to do," I asked Taylor realizing that we had chemistry second period and Troy was my lab partner. The only reason I didn't have to deal with it yesterday was because we had a free day.

"Oh, well, we'll ask Mr. Kently if you can switch lab partners, he won't mind." She said. I relaxed a little after she finished. We walked into his classroom and up to his desk where he was hunched over the tests we took yesterday.

"Mr. Kently," I said. He mumbled something. I think he was trying to get the test graded so he could give them to us. "I was just wondering if maybe Taylor could switch with Troy. Taylor and I would be lab partners and Chad and Troy would be lab partners." I said.

"Okay, sure, just go and sit down," he said. We smiled at each other and sat down at my usual table.

"Taylor, why are you here," Chad asked confused. We giggled to ourselves before explaining the whole situation to him. He nodded and sat down at the table next to us.

We all watched as Troy and Sharpay walked in right before the bell rang. They walked over to their separate tables. "What are you doing here," he asked Taylor realizing she was in his old spot.

"I sit here now," she said. His face was one of utter confusion.

"Let me explain," I said. "We switched partners so now you're partners with Chad over there," I said pointing to Chad. Troy glanced at Chad, who waved at him. By now the whole class was watching us.

"Why did we switch," he asked. All three of us knew that it was because of me being his lab partner that he wasn't failing this class. Anyone below me would help his grade sink from a B- to a F+.

"Because we asked to." I said.

He was about to say something else but was cut off by Mr. Kently, "Troy, I suggest you get in your seat now. Unless you want detention." Troy walked over to Chad and nodded at him before setting his stuff down.

"Now I have your tests back from yesterday, I've got to say. I'm pretty disappointed in you guys," he said. I hated when the teachers laid the I'm disappointed card on us.

"How were the grades," someone asked from the back of the room.

"You'll see," he said and stared passing them out. He handed me my test face down, I slowly turned it over. 95, cool.

Taylor showed me hers, 96. We looked to where he was now. Handing Chad's back he nodded but when he looked at Troy he frowned. I almost laughed then and there.

"Try and do better next time, another grade lower than this and you're already failing, that means no sports." He said, and he said it loud, the whole class heard and started whispering. I looked over at him, he looked at me the same time. I was supposed to help him study, guess he should have waiting to dump me until after we studied.

"Looks like it did have an effect on him," Taylor said. "He won't study now and he's going to fail," she added. We laughed.

Mr. Kently got back to Sharpay, everyone looked back there. "I can't say I wasn't expecting this. You're failing this class which means no cheerleading or drama," he said. She gasped as many people laughed at her reaction. Actually everyone was laughing but Troy.

The rest of the class we went over our test and talked. He was a cool teacher except for when in detention. Chad told me about one, he made him clean the locker rooms with nothing but a rag and a bottle of spray stuff. They don't smell the best anymore.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a weird place to leave it but it was the only place. I hope you like it. Please review.

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, school's almost ending and we have been doing a lot of stuff and haven't even started messing with finals.**

* * *

For calculus Mrs. Trinton gave us bookwork to do in class and for homework because we had a test tomorrow. I love how she always lets us review before a test. I was working on the 21st problem when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What do you want Troy," I asked. We had gotten to choose our seats and now I was regretting it.

"I need help," he said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I may be mad at him but I don't try and make people fail especially when they have the courage to ask. Troy must have a lot of courage to ask me of all people.

"What do you need," I asked quietly and turned around in my chair. He pointed to the one he was having trouble with. I showed him how to do it and everything. "there you go," I said when I was done.

"thanks, and Gabriella," he asked. I looked back at him. "I was wondering if maybe you would tutor me in chem. you heard Mr. Kently, one more bad grade and I'm off the team. My dad would go ballistic. Please," he asked. I thought it over for a minute.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you can ask someone else. Sorry," I said and turned back around.

"Please, you're the only one who I really trust to actually tutor me. I know that I'm not your favorite person right now." I snorted and laughed a little. "Okay I get it but please."

"I'm sorry Troy but I think you should ask someone else. If you can't find anyone before the next test then call me and I'll help you the night before the test but you have to try to find another person. The next test is in two weeks on Friday," I said and turned around again.

I went through history without anything happening, Troy wasn't in that class so I was safe there. We took notes and talked about the world. Soon lunch came.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked for my friends, they weren't at our normal table but one with one less chair. "What are you guys doing sitting here," I asked sitting down with my lunch.

"Well we figured, why have an extra chair," Martha said. "Cute shoes," she said at the end. I was totally confused until Troy walked up to us.

"Why are you guys sitting here," he asked looking at the full table. "Where am I supposed to sit," he asked. We all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um," Taylor started. I suddenly got a huge surge of confidence within me.

"Well you can sit with your new girlfriend, the football team or anyone else for that matter, just not here. You may want to sit down, people are starting to stare," I said motioning to everyone around us. I smiled proudly.

"Why can't I just sit here, I mean you guys are my friends," he said. I laughed out loud. "what?"

"You actually think that these people are your friends, after what you did? You think that we want to sit next to you or even talk to you, you called us geeks. How many of you guys actually want to sit with him, if you do then please do so, I won't be offended at all," I said. None of them moved. "Bye Troy," I said.

The whole place was staring at us either wondering what was going on or what was going to happen next. He stormed out of the room throwing his lunch away. I sat back down taking in what I had just done.

"Wow," Kelsi said. She moved here last year but all of became best friends. She had brown hair with green eyes, skinny but not to skinny. She went through a lot of phases right now. Her parents think that it's just how she grows up, we don't.

Right now she's in the phase of fate and Karma. Not all of the palm reading but just karma and how fate can control your life.

"I can't believe that I just did that," I said. "Thanks for not going with him you guys, you could've though," I added.

"We would never," Martha said. "What about you Chad, why didn't you leave," she asked. We all looked at him.

"He isn't the same anymore. Ever since Tuesday he's never around of acting the same. It's weird and I don't like it," he said. Taylor pecked him on the cheek.

"That's sweet, so I was thinking about your break up and I think it may be karma," she said.

"So, I did something horrible so my boyfriend broke up with me? What did I do," I asked them.

"Don't listen to her, you two just weren't meant to be," Taylor said.

"You're starting to sound like her," I said. "I don't think so and in three weeks you'll think that you were crazy if I remind you what you said," I told Kelsi.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend," Ryan asked changing the subject, he was Martha's boyfriend. He is also Sharpay's brother but he's nothing like her. He's nice. "Maybe we should have a movie marathon," he suggested.

There was a chorus of yeas and cool's from the table. "where should we do it," I asked. "We could go to the theater but that will be really expensive."

"We could do it at my house. But you would have to bring some movies since all of the ones in my house are for my brother and sister," Martha said.

"But I want to see that new movie that just came out, the one with the really hot guys," Kelsi said.

"How about we go to that movie in the morning and then go back to Martha's house to finish the marathon." Everyone nodded at Taylor's idea.

"Cool, how about we meet up there at ten," I said. They all agreed. The bell rang so we all threw away our trash and walked towards our lockers. Of course my next class was English. And the worst part was that it was only me and him, no one else, just us.

I walked into the classroom and sat in the front knowing that Troy would be right in the middle. Everyone was talking about one thing or another until the next bell rang.

"Okay today I am assigning you to groups for a four week project," Ms. Abben told us. Most of the class groaned, not including me. "There will be groups of two and then two groups of three," she continued.

"Why do we have to do this," Troy asked from his desk. Ms. Abben rolled her eyes at him as people snickered.

"Anyway, each group is going to be assigned a writer, each person will read a book written by that author and write a report on it. Those will be individual grades, but then you will have to do a video project together about the author, or remake a scene from a movie, if there has been one made."

"Do we get to pick our own groups," Troy asked.

"No, I have already chosen your groups and one more time talking without permission equals detention Mr. Bolton," she said.

"I really don't want another math lesson, one with good enough," he said. The class laughed, this was probably the smallest class I have even been in. There were only sixteen people in it, considering the four hundred in my grade.

Ms. Abben ignored his comment and continued explaining the project but I wasn't listening, what if I was paired up with Troy? Oh no.

Please no.

"Are you listening Ms. Montez?" she asked me. I shook my head lightly and nodded at her. "What group are you in," she asked me.

"I'm sorry I don't know," I said looking down.

"Looks like Ms. Goody two shoes wasn't paying attention," Troy said from behind me. Instead of saying something back I ignored him.

"Pay attention next time," she told me. "You're in a group with Trevor and Troy," she told me. I groaned quietly so no one could hear me. Troy was laughing at me with his friends. "Oh and detention with me tomorrow afternoon Mr. Bolton, or whenever you don't have detention." She said walking to her desk and looking at her computer. I looked back at him, he wasn't laughing any more.

"Ms. Abben," I said quietly. She looked up from the papers she was grading to me. "I was wondering if I could maybe change groups."

"I'm sorry, but no. I already have everything ready, I thought that you would like your group," she said. Yes even the teachers know who's dating who. Apparently she hadn't heard about my break up.

"Well, Troy and I broke up this Tuesday," I said. I saw her face change from confused to pity.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't make any changes, I would if I could," she said and started grading the papers again. I walked back to my desk and found Trevor waiting for me sitting in the desk next to my own.

**

* * *

**

Okay so I hope you like it. Please review this and Wishes Do Come True, I posted the next chapter a couple days ago and have gotten like no reviews.

**Amanda!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm really sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. And I'm super happy because one of my best friends and I am so happy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi, did she give you the papers," I asked. He nodded and gave me a set. I looked around for a moment, my eyes landed on Troy who was hanging with Sharpay and her friends in this class.

"So we have to do three books from Alex um," He stopped and looked at me. I started laughing. "Yeah him. What books do you think we should do?"

"Well, his books are pretty long and one of them has been turned into a movie, so we should probably do that one and then any other two. I'll do _Fly _and then you two can pick two others." I stopped and looked at him.

He was nice, really sweet. His hair was a dark brown which matched his green eyes. He was a pretty normal guy on the basketball and football team.

"Hey Troy, come over here we need to talk about the project," Trevor called. Troy rolled his eyes and dragged himself away from his 'friends' like it was a big bother.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"We have to pick a book by this guy and…" I stopped listening to Trevor right then. Troy was sitting there looking bored.

"Ok, sure." That was all he said.

"Since his books are pretty long then we should probably meet one day outside of school and just read and work on the reports," I suggested.

"Yeah, I tried reading his books once and it took me three months." Trevor said. Troy was still sitting there, amazingly.

"Then you should probably come to one of our houses, we live right next to each other." Trevor nodded his head. I got that same surge of confidence and started talking to Troy again.

"Yeah well, don't worry Troy, I won't tell anyone about this and we won't have to be in public at all. No one will ever see us together," I said. He looked down at the desk.

"What?" I turned to Trevor and explained what he had said to me when he broke up with me. "Oh." I nodded.

"We should probably do it at my house, I'll start talking to Hannah if we do it at your's," I told them. They all agreed. "How about next Saturday, does that work for you guys?"

"Why can't we do it this Saturday," Troy asked.

"You two can but I'm busy this weekend, plus now we can get a head start on reading before we actually meet up," I said looking at him.

"Where are you going," Troy asked. "I'm hanging out with Chad."

I really wanted to avoid a fight so I said, "I'm having a movie marathon with my friends. We're going to go to the theater and watch the movie with the hot guys and then go back to Martha's to finish a giant marathon. And it's weird, Chad said he didn't have anything to do this weekend."

"Ok," Troy said leaning back in his chair.

"what are you doing this weekend," I asked Trevor.

"I'm not sure"

"You should come with us. It's going to be fun and plus if you don't come I'm going to be an add on." He shook his head unsure. "Please?" I asked looking at him in the cutest way possible.

"I'm not sure." I continued to look at him. "Fine I'll go," he said. I smiled and thanked him. We continued to talk, well, Trevor and I. Troy just sat there listening.

My friends and I met in the library to work on our homework so we wouldn't have any over the weekend.

"So, now I'm partnered with Troy for a month," I said.

"That stinks," Martha said.

"At least you have Trevor with you. He's nice," Taylor said. I nodded and kept on working.

"Did I hear my name," Trevor asked sitting down next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. Both Taylor and Martha looked up.

"I was wondering where we are meeting Saturday morning," he asked.

"But I thought you were coming to the movies with us," Kelsi asked sitting down after grabbing a book.

"I am I just invited Trevor so I wouldn't be an extra," I told them. They nodded and went back to working.

"Well, if that's the only reason then I won't go," Trevor said teasingly.

"You know what I meant. Anyways, we're probably going to meet at the theater. Actually can you pick me up?" He nodded. "Great, pick me up at nine thirty." I wrote my address on his hand and got up looking for a book.

Drama with Darbus went by very slow. We sat and listened to her ramble. We were supposed to be taking notes but not on how cell phone are going to corrupt this world.

"So, which movie are we seeing," Trevor asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's the one with all the hot guys," I told him. He shook his head trying to hide a laugh. "What?"

"What is it with girls and guys, they have to be hot?" I nodded my head.

"Only in movies," I said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably going and buying that book," he said. I nodded. "You?"

"Same, I want to go shopping too," I said.

"What is it with girls and shopping? I mean they are just clothes. All boys need is a shirt and shorts and they are ready to go." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"guys don't get it, we need this stuff to make you guys notice us. And what is it with guys and food? I mean it only makes you bigger, some of it isn't even good." We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How did we get into a conversation about things girls and guys like?"

I shook my head and said, "I have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded. We both walked into our respective locker rooms. After our conversation I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in detention right now," Taylor asked me. My eyes widened. "you forgot didn't you?" I nodded and ran out of the locker room towards Mrs. Trinton's room.

"Nice of you to join us. You two are going to be sorting out tickets for the games and plays. Last year was a total mess. There's a list of everything and all tickets that have to be sold or can be. I will be right down the hall, no messing around. When you finish you can leave." She walked out leaving us with a giant box full of tickets.

"Great," I said once she was out the door. "Look, I'll take half the page and you can take the other." I ripped the page in half and gave him one half.

"Okay," He said quietly. We sat down and started numbering the tickets and putting them in piles according to the event. "How many events are there in this school?" Troy asked.

"Tons, since we have so many teams and then all the plays she wants to put on." I was almost done with my half of the list but Troy was a little farther behind because he messed up a couple times.

"Gabriella, you know that my grades aren't that hot right now." I stopped and looked at him, his eyes were sad. "I can't afford to do bad on another test and the calculus one on tomorrow is no different." I knew where this was going.

"I know what you're thinking and no. Look, why don't you go to the place where you go and ask them if they can find a tutor for you. I know they have the program, I just don't know where to find it," I said. "Taylor signed up so just ask her."

"I will but I doubt that they have one for tonight if I even find it. I just need you to go over it with me. Please," He begged. I didn't dare look at him or else I would give in.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, I'm sure you'll do fine. You were doing fine in class today." I went back to numbering the tickets for the winter play she wanted to do.

"Please Gabriella. I really need this." I made a mistake; I looked up and saw his pleading face.

"Fine. We can go over to my place after we get done with this." I said sighing.

"Thanks you." I could tell he was hiding his happiness, that's what I get for going out with him for three years. I finished my list a while later and started on the rest of his. We were finally done thirty minutes later.

"I'm going to grab my book first so just meet me at my house," I said walking out of the school.

"I think I'll do that too," He said. Sharpay ran out of the building as fast as she could in her four inch heels.

"Hey babe!" She squealed. They kissed before I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here. If you want to get back together with him then you're too late," She said. "Can't you tell he doesn't want you anymore. So just stay away, you're worthless. Right Troysie?"

"Yeah," He said weakly. I didn't wait to hear anymore. I got in my car and drove off resisting the urge to run them over.

I walked into my house and found a note from my mom. It was then I realized that I forgot about getting the book.

_Gabi,_

_Sorry but work needed me. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Leftovers in the fridge and money on the counter._

_Mom_

**_

* * *

_**

Okay I thought it was a little rushed but I still liked it even as a little bit of a filler. The next chapter of Wishes Do Come True is up now too. Please review!!

**_Amanda!_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm really sorry for the late update but here it is.**

* * *

No One POV

Gabriella was used to this from her mother, she would come and go on trips, so it didn't really matter. She went up to her room and laid on her bed spreading her homework all around her. Half an hour later someone rang the doorbell.

"What?" She asked when she saw the blue eyed boy.

"I'm here to study," He said holding up his book. She took one look at him and started laughing.

"No," She said calming down. His math book fell to the patio.

"Why not? You said you would help me so I wouldn't be failing!"

"That was before you said you wanted nothing to do with me. Now I'm going upstairs to finish my homework and study a little bit more. Bye Troy, say hi to Hannah for me," She said closing the door in his face and walking back up the stairs.

Troy looked at the closed door and sighed. He looked over at the railing and saw the little frog pot, he went over and lifted it up finding the spare key. He grinned to himself before quietly letting himself in.

Gabriella sighed before walking back upstairs and into her room. She made sure not to mess up the papers that were scattered around her bed.

"So I'm confused on number 17," Troy said from behind her. She jumped and got off her bed.

"How'd you get in," She asked.

"Spare key, you still keep it in the same place," Troy said holding it up. He smirked at her face as she groaned. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Let me think about that. Let's go with my first answer, no!" She said pushing him out of her bedroom taking the key from him. "Get out of here Troy!"

"Awww, Gabi why?" He asked.

"Don't call me that," She said. "And why? Because you're a jerk who only cares for himself. Now get out!" Troy was surprised at how much strength she had. He had forgotten how strong she really was, strong enough to hide her feelings so well that no one noticed.

"Please Gabriella, I really need you to help me. Please," He said sticking his lower lip out.

"You know that doesn't work with me. Why don't you ask Sharpay I'm sure she would be happy to help," She said grabbing her coat on the way out the door.

"Where are you going," Troy asked.

"I'm going to get the book that we have to read and do the report on," She said walking away from him. He followed her to h car and got in the passengers seat. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get a book to. Can I catch a ride?" He asked.

"Fine but don't expect a ride back," She said starting the car. He grinning thinking she was joking.

Gabi POV

We pulled up to the bookstore and got out. "Follow me, I'm sure you've never even been in here before, if it wasn't with me," I said rolling my eyes.

"I've been here before," Troy said. I stopped for a minute and looked at him. "So it as only once with Chad who had to get something for Taylor."

"That's better. Bye Troy," I said walking away after I found the right book. I walked out of the aisle and into someone. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"It was my fault," the man said. I looked up and saw Trevor.

"Hey Trev, what's up," I asked standing up.

"Getting the book. You here with Troy?" He asked looking at the two of us. I glared at him before shaking my head. "I'm just kidding, but which book should I get, I tried to ask on of the people that work here and they went off onto a rant about which magazines are better."

"That's odd, but I'm betting it was Betty, she's a magazine freak. I don't know, but I suggest one of the shorter ones," I said smiling at him.

"That's probably smart," He said. I waited for him to pick out a book. Troy picked one out and stood next to me.

"What are you doing," I askd.

"I'm waiting for Trevor. You?" He asked.

"I'm just waiting for Trevor so I can tell him more about Saturday," I said. "you better go check out and call someone to pick you up." He just laughed and turned back to Trevor who was standing in front of us.

"Everything okay," He asked. I nodded.

"I think that we are going to see a ten fifteen movie and it's the one with the hot guys in it," I said.

"Cool but it's not going to be a chick flick is it?" He asked.

"Maybe, I actually don't know," I said. His face dropped as he looked at me. "I'll talk to you later Trevor." I walked up to the register with Troy right behind me. As I was getting in my car I locked it.

"Gabriella! Wait up!" Troy yelled running out of the building.

"Yes," I asked rolling the window down a little.

"Aren't you giving me a ride home?" He asked.

"Do you not listen when people are talking? I told you, you better go and get a ride home," I said leaning over to get a better view of him.

"You were serious?" He asked. "I don't have a phone."

"Yes I was serious," I said. I was slowly falling, I was actually going to give him a ride if I kept on talking to him and he knew that. "Bye Troy!"

"Gabriella, can I borrow your phone?" He asked stopping me again.

"I don't have my phone either. I left it at home because I was pushing you out the door."

"Please Brie," He asked.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me Brie ever. If you call be Gabi by mistake then Its fine but after what you did, never call me Brie. Just get in the car," I said unlocking the door. He silently slipped into the seat. We didn't talk the whole way to our houses I just put the radio on.

"Thank you Gabriella," He said. I didn't say anything. I pulled into my driveway and waited for Troy to get out too. "Gabriella," He said as I opened my door.

"What Troy? What could you possibly want from me?" I asked. "Do you know that every single moment I spend ith you hurts me, knowing that I'm not good enough. Knowing that you choose a blonde bimbo that doesn't even know how to say your name right over me? It hurts Troy, okay."

"I'm sorry Gabi, I really am," He started, "but I really need your help with this. My dad will freak if I get kicked off the team. I can't let everyone down."

"I'll help you tonight but you're going to find a tutor, and it's not going to be me. Come on," I said turning around and hiding the few tears that fell down my face.

We walked in the house after putting the spare key back and went into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" I asked grabbing a bag of chips.

"I'm good," he said reaching for my bag of chips. I rolled my eyes and threw a bag at him. "Thanks."

"Let's just get this over with," I said sadly. We spent the next hour and a half studying. "That's all you'll need to know. You'll do fine on it as long as you concentrate." I closed the book and put everything up.

"Thank you Gabriella. And Gabi?" He asked. I spun around and looked at him. "I'm really really sorry."

"You can't be sorry for something that you did willingly," I said. "Bye Troy." He sighed and walked out of my room. After I heard the front door close I sat on my bed and cried.

No I am not going to let him get to me, it's not going to happen. I'm going to move on and find a new boyfriend. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, changed, ate, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and left for school. Taylor was waiting for me already outside of the school.

"Hey, you look tired and stressed," She said as I walked up to her.

"thanks," I said.

"Not like that, but what happened last night, you never answered my calls," She asked. "Oh and bye the way when I was signing up for tutoring at the beginning of the semester, I signed you up too."

"What?"

"Well they said they needed one more person and so, I signed you up. Are you mad at me," She asked.

"Well kind of. I don't really have time for that," I said. "Who am I supposed to be tutoring?"

"No one yet, because no one's signed up. But they say that about a month or two in is when everone starts needing the tutor," Taylor said.

"Fine I'll do it," I said.

**

* * *

**

Yes weird place to end it but the next chapter is already written so the more reviews, the faster I post it.

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

* * *

"Great! Now what happened last night? You weren't answering your phone, which isn't normal," Taylor said walking with me.

"A lot of drama. Most of it caused by Troy. Do I need to explain more?" I asked. She shook her head. As we walked in the school I saw a poster for basketball tryouts for the girls team. I wonder what I could do with that.

"Are you listening?" Taylor asked snapping me out of my little day dream.

"Yeah I'm listening," I said. She kept on talking about Chad as I was thinking about what could happen with the basketball team. We walked into Mrs. Trinton's room and sat down next to each other. Just to annoy him I sat here Troy usually sat.

"What are you doing in my baby's seat?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sitting and I don't see his name on it," I said. She looked around and grabbed an expo marker, she wrote Troy's name on it really big. I looked at her and laughed.

"Taylor do you have a tissue," I asked. She nodded and handed me one. I took it and wiped Troy's name off of it.

"Fine then," Sharpay said grabbing a sharpie. She started writing Troy's name again.

"Ms. Evans! What are you doing!" Mrs. Trinton yelled. Troy walked in and looked at us. "Writing in permanent marker on school property is against the rules. To the principal!" She quickly wrote a pass and gave it to her.

"What! It's her fault!" Sharpay yelled pointing at me.

"What did I do," I asked.

"You, you, bitch!" Sharpay yelled.

"Ms. Evans! Language! In addition to the principals punishment two weeks detention with Mr. Kently! And no I don't care about rehearsals!" She groaned and took the slip from her before storming out. Once she was gone the whole class started laughing, except for Troy.

"What was that about," I heard Troy ask Chad but Chad kept on talking to Taylor. Troy looked over at me sadly but I just shrugged and got up to the desk could be taken out.

"Well, now that's done. Time for roll," She said looking at her folder. She quickly scanned through the list. "Okay talk, study, do whatever."

"Sooo," I started.

"I was just telling Chad about you're boy trouble," Taylor said. I looked at her shocked. "Oh he won't tell anyone. Right hon?" We both looked at Chad.

"Of course." He said.

"You two are good for each other," I said. "I don't want to take this test. I studied a little to much I think so now I'm going to over think everything!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You always do," Taylor said. I stopped rambling and thanked her. The bell rang and Chad walked out of the room.

Taylor and I sat there talking about everything. I could feel someone watching me but I didn't know who. I looked back and saw Troy staring at me. As soon as I looked at him he looked at him feet.

"Okay test time!" Mrs. Trinton said in her happiest voice. "Show you're work and turn it in to me when you're done. No homework." We all cheered after she finished.

I went through the whole test without a problem and then I checked it over. When I was done I turned it in and started reading my book.

"What'd you think," Taylor asked as we walked out.

"Pretty easy. Time for Chemistry," I said. "Yay!" Taylor laughed at my attitude as we were at our lockers.

"I hope you're happy," someone said form behind me. I turned around and saw Sharpay glaring at me.

"Actually I am pretty happy," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah well because of you I'm suspended from school for a week and I have to pay for the desk and I have two weeks detention. Also I can't cheer or do drama club!" She said.

"Okay but none of that is my fault. And you wouldn't have been able to cheer or do drama anyways, with your grades? Aren't you supposed to be at home suspended?" I asked. I smiled at the look on her face.

"Ready to go Gabi?" Taylor asked coming over to me. I nodded.

"Tootles!" I said mocking Sharpay. Her face turned bright red as she stomped over to Troy. "That was fun," I said.

"It was funny too." We laughed and sat down waiting to start class.

"Okay today we're doing an experiment. Start, the formulas are on the board," Mr. Kently said. Taylor and I started getting the equipment together. We were adding the zinc to the salt water when there was a big bang.

Everyone screamed at once. We looked around and our eyes landed on Troy and Chad. They had ash on their faces, or something that was black.

"What did you boys do now?" Mr. Kently asked. "And where is Ms. Evans?"

"She got suspended for writing in permanent marker on a desk and language, she'll be back in a week and then she has detention for another two weeks with you when she gets back," I said.

"Thank you now what did you two do," He asked.

"We were just doing what was on the board," Chad said. "But I don't think we did it right."

"I agree with you. Okay with Ms. Evans gone, hopefully there won't be as many mess ups as usual," He started. We all laughed. "But we will need to switch some partners around. Taylor can you work by yourself?"

"Sure but where will Gabi go?" She asked. I was looking around. Oh geez, please anyone but Troy.

"Gabriella, I know that you just changed partners but will you please work with Troy?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"sure," I said smiling at him, Mr. Kently, not Troy.

"Thank you so much. Chad you're going to work with Will," He said. "Change now and start over." I grabbed all of my things and moved over to Troy's table.

"Bye Gabi, have fun," She whispered jokingly. I glared at her and set all of my stuff down.

"Okay so what did I do wrong?" Troy asked.

"I don't know what you did but let's just forget about that. Let's just start over," I said.

"Okay so we add a salt to water and then add zinc and a bunch of other chemicals," Troy said. "Here's the water and here's the salt."

"I think I know what you did wrong," I said trying not to laugh. "Did you measure everything out?" He nodded. "Okay then put forty milliliters into this," I said handing him a beaker. He started pouring the water in really fast. "Stop!" I said.

"What?"

"Get eye level," I said. We both kneeled down to our knees. "Now pour slowly until the curvy thing is at the line," I said not bothering with the right terms.

"Okay, like that," He asked. I nodded.

"I'll do the salt, then we just put them together." I said measuring out the salt and pouring it into water. We finished the part of the experiment that we were supposed to do and cleaned up.

"Thank you for doing this Gabi," Troy said.

"It's no problem. I wasn't just going to leave you to do it by yourself. I would be endangering the whole class, maybe the whole school!"

"Hey!" He said laughing. "you're probably right. But still thank you."

"It's no problem." I said picking up all of my stuff again. "I'll see you later Troy." I walked over to Taylor ho had finished a long while later.

"Was it fun," She asked smiling.

"so much!" She laughed as the bell rang. "How do you think Chad and Will are doing?" We looked back and saw them still working on measuring.

"Boys, come during free period and finish up," Mr. Kently said. We walked out and went towards our lockers.

History was the same as always, only today someone fell asleep and started snoring. It was actually pretty funny. I walked into the cafeteria and saw my friends at our old table.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it!! Next chapter is more than half way done! And my bday is tomorrow!! I'm excited! Please review!!

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay so they're at lunch now, and thanks so much for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You guys keep on moving? Where are sitting from now on?" I asked sitting down.

"Oh we'll probably be sitting here from no on, considering that I invited Trevor to sit with us from now on," Taylor said.

"What?" I asked. They all smiled at me.

"Do you not want me sitting here," Trevor said coming up from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"It's not that," I said. "Let's just eat, I'm hungry." We both sat down and started eating.

"so what's this about you and Sharpay this morning?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah I heard about that. What happened," Jason asked.

"She was mad that I was sitting in Troy's seat so I told her that his name wasn't on it. She grabbed an expo marker and wrote it, I wiped it off happily," I started. "then she got caught writing it in permanent marker, she tried to blame it on me though. I asked her what I did and she couldn't think of anything so she just called me a bitch instead."

"That girl has some problems," Trevor said.

"I agree," Chad said.

"Me too!" Everyone else agreed.

At the end of the period we all got up and started walking. "Do I have to go to English? I don't wanna!"

"Come on, you have to. You don't even have to talk to Troy, you can hang out with me," Trevor said.

"But we're in a group together," I said.

"But I'm in your group too," He said sitting me down.

"That makes it a little better," I joked. Troy walked in and sat down in front of me. "I can't wait for today to end," I said.

"You, want school to end?" Trevor joked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. "So do I."

"Today you can work with your group to figure out if you are going to be doing a video project on the author or if you're remaking a scene. Go," Ms. Abben said. Troy turned around and looked at us.

"Okay so do you want to make a video about him or one of the scenes from Fly?" I asked. "I personally think that the scene would be easier."

"I agree. Making a video about him sounds to hard. What do you think Troy?." Trevor and I looked at Troy.

"I think you guys are right. Now which scene are we doing?" Troy asked.

"Well, we've all scene the movie. I think the scene where they meet again and her parents still don't want them to be together," I said. They both nodded. "Now we just have to decide who's going to be who. And we'll need to get another girl to help us."

"I say we ask Sharpay," Troy said. Trevor and I looked at each other with amused faces.

"I don't think so," I said.

"why not?"

"Well, for one she's suppended for a week and then she has detention for another two weeks after that. She'll mess it all up," I said.

"no she won't."

"Yes she will Troy," Trevor said. "Why not ask Taylor?"

"that's a good idea. Come on Troy, you know we're right," I said leaning closer to him but pulled back quickly.

"Fine. We'll ask Taylor," Troy said.

"Now who's gonna play Roger and who's gonna play the dad," I asked.

"Roger," They both said at the same time. "No I'm going to be Roger!" Will they ever stop? But they are good at this. "No me!"

"Okay wait a minute! Taylor and I will take a poll on who should play which part. We'll figure it out later. No we should probably figure out what were going to say next Saturday too so I'll get the DVD. Good?" I asked looking at the two. They sat back in their seats and nodded.

"You know you're playing Beth right?" Trevor asked.

"What, no I was going to ask Tay to be Beth." I said.

"No, you're actually in the group so you should be Beth," Troy said.

"Fine! But we're doing a kissing scene!" I realized sitting back up in my seat. "Can we do a different scene?" I asked. "Please?" They shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Because that's the scene that everyone knows," Troy said. "We're doing it." I sighed and fell back in my chair like the guys.

"Who has a camera we can use?" I asked. "I have one but I don't know how to use it, very well."

"I have one at my house. I had to use it to tape my cousins wedding. We can use that one," Trevor said.

"Great, am I missing anything?"

"What are we going to wear?" Troy asked.

"Good question. Why don't we make it a modern version then we can wear our normal clothes," I said. They both nodded. "Okay we're done. I'll tell Taylor next period." We all grabbed our books and started reading.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door. It had become kind of awkward after we started reading. I met Taylor, Kelsi and Martha by my locker.

"Taylor?" I asked.

"I know that look. What do you want," she asked.

"Well, you know how we have to do that project?" She nodded. "We're remaking a scene and we need another girl. Wanna help?" I asked.

"You want me to be in the scene with you?" She asked. I nodded. "I guess but you have to help Chad and I on ours. The other guy who was supposed to be in a group with us moved."

"Okay. Also I need to find a way to take a poll on who should be who for the guys because they can't decide. Do you girls have any ideas," I asked walking towards the gym. We agreed to meet Chad there because he wanted to practice.

"I kno, you know those things in all of the bathrooms where they put papers up?" Kelsi said. "Why don't we put a list in the upstairs bathroom and put flyers in all of the other ones. Then they can just write their name down."

"that's a good idea. I'll make those lists really fast and a bunch of flyers. We'll get Chad to put them up in the guys bathroom's." I said.

"Aw Gabi are you sure you don't want to revisit the boys bathroom?" Martha teased.

"No, and it was the locker room thank you very much." While we were dating Troy had brought me into the locker room for a minute. And they only clean them on Fridays for some reason. On a Wednesday it wasn't so pretty.

"But at least we don't have much homework," Taylor said sitting down on the top bleachers.

"That's true. So what movies are we going to watch tomorrow," Martha asked. We all shrugged. "Just bring some good ones, because I don't have any." We all laughed.

"Tay! Aren't you going to come down here and give your boyfriend a kiss?" Chad asked.

"Nope!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm already up here, plus you need the exercise!" She yelled back. We all laughed as Chad bolted up the stairs and pecked Taylor on the lips.

"Hey girls," He said sitting down.

"Hey, how are you going to practice alone? I always get bored if I do something alone," Martha said.

"I invited some of the guys too. Including Trevor just for Gabi over there," He said teasing me.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked hoping my cheeks weren't giving me away.

"It means that you like him and he likes you," Taylor said slowly. I reached over and hit her on the arm. "It's true, everyone can see it. We can also see Troy getting more and more jealous."

"Look, I'm not trying to make Troy jealous. I'm just trying to move on and if Trevor happens to be a part of it then okay," I said. "And plus, Troy isn't jealous, he's got Sharpay and he broke up with me remember?"

"Yeah we remember and now he's regretting it," Kelsi said. I rolled my eyes at my friends and started working.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it and please review!

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm Home!! We sat on the plane delayed for an hour but oh well. I'm home and I have fast internet. This is kind of a boring chapter but I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Well since we can't get anything else out of Gabi and the guys are here. I'll see you later." Chad said running back down. "Gabi aren't you going to come down here and see your lover boy." I looked up at Chad and smirked at him. I heard him mumble, 'uh oh' before running.

I ran down the stairs after Chad and chased him around the gym kicking off my heals. "Chad!"

"Yes Gabs?" He asked still running.

"You better-- ahhhh!" Someone had caught me and pulled me back by my hips. I looked back at them and glared. "Trevor!!"

"What? I couldn't let you injure yourself," He said. "If you want to kill Chad I'll be happy to do it." Everyone in the gym laughed. I looked around and before my eyes hit Chad they fell on Troy. He was standing to the side awkwardly not laughing. Chad was against a wall.

"Fine. Hey Chad, now you're warmed up!" I yelled.

"Haha," He said walking over to where the guys were. I walked back up the bleachers and sat down.

"That was a good show," Taylor said.

"That was not a show, Trevor just stopped me from killing your boyfriend," I said picking up my work again. We finished our work and moved down to watch the guys play a little.

"Hey, Gabi! Can you play?" Trevor asked coming over to me.

"Well," I started.

"No, she can't. At least she couldn't when I was dating her and that was only three days ago," Troy said.

"Not true, I can play, you just never bothered to ask," I said. "See?" I walked out to the court and make a free throw.

"That was just a lucky shot," Troy said. "Anyone could make that shot. It's pure luck."

"Look, I learned how to play basketball when I was dating you but as I learned you grew kind of distant and I never got the chance to actually tell you that I learned. Happy?" I asked. The whole gym was quiet.

"Oh," Troy said softly.

"Where'd you learn," Trevor asked breaking the silence. I looked over at him and smiled. He passed me the ball for me to shoot again.

"My dad and I used to play every single weekend when I was a kid, it was always so fun. But then he died and I stopped for a while. After that I just picked up a ball at the gym one day and I just start. Eventually I got better and better." I made another shot.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Trevor said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"It's okay, it was a really long time ago."

"You never told us that your dad played," Chad said excitedly. I laughed at him.

"Well he managed some of the players," I said. "So we used to play with some of them sometimes."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "That is so cool!!"

"Yeah but oh well. I better go, free is about to end. You better change into something else. You guys smell. Oh and Chad weren't you supposed to be in the lab?" I said walking away. Chad dropped the ball and ran out of the gym.

"Ready for Darbus," Taylor asked me.

"Never in a million years," I moaned out. After we got our books we walked as slowly as possible. Chad came running up to us. "What happened?"

"Will forgot to come too, so we have to stay after school today to finish. But he says that it would be to late so we have to start over," He said.

"Have fun hon, we have to get to Drama," Taylor said pecking him on the lips and walking me to the classroom. "You ready," She asked like I was a five year old on their first day of school.

"Okay everyone, I have nothing to teach you're young minds today so this is a study hall today! Let your minds soar!" Ms. Darbus said. Well this is just great I already finished all of my homework.

"So have you thought about basketball tryouts," Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure if I should. I mean I might not even make the team I mean I'm not that good," I said. "When are they? Monday?" Taylor nodded. "I guess I'll tryout."

"Good, what can it hurt. And plus it'll make Troy miss you even more. You need a change anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked.

"You need to try different things. I mean you're capable of it." Taylor whispered. Ms. Darbus cleared her throat and looked at us.

"Sorry ma'am," We said.

"You can probably try new things too." She shook her head. "And I'm not doing this to make Troy miss me. I'm doing this for myself. I'm changing for myself. And if it makes Troy regret then that's just a bonus," I whispered.

"Okay I have to get to a meeting across town so you are free to go, just don't tell," She said. She threw her scarf around her neck and walked out of the room.

"Darbus actually did something cool," Jason said. Everyone got up and walked out.

"Come on, let's go," Taylor said. We got up and walked out. "Well even if you aren't it is."

"Well I'm not meaning for it too. Let's go. I have to get home," We got our books and walked towards our cars. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Taylor said pulling out. I started to pull out too until I saw someone standing behind the car. I jerked on the breaks and looked in the mirror. He walked around and looked at me through the window.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a ride home," He said. I looked at him shocked.

"you almost got run over for that? Gosh Trevor of course you can have a ride, get in," I said unlocking the doors.

"Here's the thing. My friends and I got detention so you would have to wait. That's why I don't have a ride in the first place," He said. I sighed and pulled back into the parking space.

"How'd you get detention," I asked getting out of the car.

"Talking without permission but it's only with Trinton and you did most of the work already," He said teasing me. I glared at him and walked in the room.

"Ms. Montez, you don't have detention. Did you need something?"

"No, I'm giving Trevor a ride home and I don't have anything to do so I thought I would see if you needed anything," I said. Trevor went and sat down, I followed him with my eyes until they landed on Troy. Crap! I forgot he had detention too!

"Actually no I don't but you can just work or do whatever," She said. "Now for you boys," She said looking at Troy and Trevor who were the only too. "You are going to be scraping the gum off the bottoms of my desks you kids always put it there so now you get it off."

"Mrs. Trinton that's horrible," Trevor said. "Don't you have anything else for us to do?"

"Yeah it's gross! I don't want to be touching other people's gum," Troy said.

"Yes but this seemed like it suited you two perfectly," She said. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She ignored me but their heads spun around and glared at me.

"Have fun," I said taking my books out of my bag and getting to work. Troy started on one side and Trevor started on the other, crawling under the desks and grabbing the gum.

"Get up," Troy said. Of course I was on his side. I stood up and sat down at the next desk over watching him scrape the gum off the bottom of the desk "Who usually sits here," He asked.

"Let me think about that, in this class, you." I said. "So you're not touching other people's gum, you're touching your own!"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh," I said smiling at him. My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. Trevor and Troy looked at me waiting for me to answer it. "It's just a text," I said.

"Who's it from," Trevor asked.

"My mom, she's going out of town _again,_" I said reading it. "And she won't be back until Sunday night."

"Well I'll keep you company," Trevor said.

"Back to work boys," Mrs. Trinton said looking up from grading our tests.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know nothing happened but please review and check out the story Are We A Family, it's sooooooooo good.

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! And I'm super excited because my bestie is back! And she knows who I'm talking about. Luv you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Half an hour later they were done. "Trevor you ready?" He was rubbing his hands together with hand sanitizer.

"Yeah lets go," He said picking up his bag. We got in the car and started pulling out. "Wait!"

"What," I asked stopping the car and throwing us forward.

"Troy is coming up behind us yelling stop and wait," He said. I looked behind me and groaned. "He needed a ride when I was talking to him." I silently opened the doors and let him get in.

"Thanks," Troy said. I didn't say anything but he and Trevor started talking about their detention.

"I'll see you later Trevor," I said letting him out.

"I'll pick you up at nine thirty," He said. I nodded and waved as he went into his house. Troy got out of the car really fast and moved up to the passenger seat. I didn't say anything to him the whole ride home but just got out and waited for him to open the door.

"Thanks Gabs, I mean Gabriella," He said. I locked the door and nodded before walking into my house. At least he caught himself on the name.

The whole night was boring! So I just watched TV, finished my homework, took a shower and went to bed.

I got up the next morning and looked at the clock, it was eight forty five, plenty of time to get ready. I walked into my closet and picked some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

"Hey you ready," Trevor asked walking through the door. I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Are you eating something?"

"Maybe," I said with my mouth full of banana. He just laughed as we walked towards his car. "Thank you." He closed my door and walked around getting in the driver seat.

"So which movie is this?"

"I've told you a thousand times, it's the one with all the hot guys," I said.

"Do you have a name of the movie with all of the hot guys?" I shook my head. "Okay then. I see them waiting." We got out and walked towards them.

"We got the tickets and the popcorn but we have to go in twos because the theater is so packed. The guys are in there saving our seats," Taylor said. We all walked into the theater and split up.

"Popcorn?" Trevor held the bag out for me. I grabbed a couple of pieces but only ate one of them. When he wasn't looking I threw the other two at him. He didn't notice at all so they just sat there on top of his head. I kept on throwing bits of popcorn onto his head and he never noticed.

"Can I have more?" He nodded and gave me the bag. The lights dimmed out and the commercials started playing. The title screen came on.

"Don't tell me this is a chick flick," He said leaning down. Popcorn fell down over his face and into his lap. I started giggling softly as he looked at me. "Gabi?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why did popcorn just fall off of my head?"

"Popcorn fairies? They like dropping popcorn on people's heads you know." He looked at me disbelievingly.

"We'll talk about this later," He said after someone shushed us. I just nodded trying not to laugh.

Taylor tapped me on the shoulder. "You'll never guess who's here," She said pointing behind her. I looked behind her and groaned, Troy was one row behind them trying to talk to Chad.

"Are you serious? This is why I will never tell him my plans again, or I'll try not to," I said. "I could kill him." I tried to jump two rows but I knew I couldn't, besides Trevor wouldn't let me turn around all the way.

After the movie we all walked out and went to the bathroom. "Trevor, why do you have popcorn in your hair," Chad asked. His hands went to his hair as he shook it out.

"It was a little popcorn fairy named Gabriella," He said. I smiled at him and grabbed a piece that he missed.

"Hey guys," Troy said walking up with Sharpay hanging off of him.

"Why are you here, I don't remember anyone inviting you," Zeke said.

"Oh I just thought you wouldn't mind. So I heard we were going to Martha's house next," He said.

"No we're going to my house. Sorry I already told my mom that it was only going to be us," She said using the worst excuse ever. But it didn't matter we were going to try everything to keep him from the house.

"Troy! I do not want to be stuck in a small little house with all of these _things_" Sharpay screeched. "Can't we just go have some fun on our own?" His face scrunched up as he shook his head.

"Well we're going to spend time with my friends," He said.

"Look I don't know how you didn't already understand, even you should have been able to. You're not coming with us," I said. "Let's go guys, Tay, Chad, we're following you." We all walked out leaving him there.

"Now tell me, do I have any more popcorn in my hair?" I shook my head. "Okay, let's go." We spent the rest of the day watching movies and hanging out at Marthas before Travor and I left.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah it was, I'm glad that I came."

"so am I," I said smiling at him. He pulled up to my house and walked me up to my door. "I do have one question."

"Go for it," He said.

"When you and the guys were getting more food what were you talking about," I asked.

"Why," He asked nervously.

"Because you all came back with these expressions on your faces. It was kind of weird," I said thinking back. All of them came back holding bags of stuff with smiles on their faces, secretive smiles.

"Honestly, can we go inside, it's a little cold out here," He said avoiding the topic. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Do you want something to drink," I asked. He shook his head. "Okay then tell me what you were talking about."

"that drink sounds good," He said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine they were asking me if I like you," He said quietly. I took a couple pf minutes to think about what he just said, do I really want to know that answer.

"What'd you say," I asked taking the chance.

"That I would really like to do this any time I wanted," He said. I looked at him confused until I felt his lips covering mine. He pulled back and looked at me. I think my mouth was slightly open and my eyes were open wide. "Gabi?"

"I think…" I closed my eyes and took a depe breath. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I think I could make that happen," I said smiling. He grinned and leaned in once more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and smiled right back at him. "I just thought of something."

"what?" I asked. He sat back letting me lean on him.

"We never watched a scary movie, not even a thriller," He said. I thought of all the movies we watched and it was true, we never did.

"You want to watch one now don't you," I asked looking up at him. He looked at me and nodded. I got up and picked out one that we had and put it in. We watched the commercials and I think I made it through half of the movie before passing out on his shoulder.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to roll over but couldn't. Then I became aware of an arm around me. I twisted my head around and looked behind me.

"Trevor?" I asked. My eyes windened as I looked beneath the covers as best I could making sure we still had our clothes on, we did. "Trevor!" He slowly woke up and looked at me.

"Gabi? Where am I?"

"you're in my room," I said. "what happened last night," I asked. We sat up. "I remember you asking me to be your girlfriend and then putting in the scary movie and that's it."

"I remember now, you fell asleep so I brought you up here. I called my parents and told my parents I was at a friends and they said it was too late for me to drive home. So I was about to go find another room but I was to tired to I feel asleep here," He said.

"Okay, I'm going to get some breakfast," I said climbing out of the bed.

"What no morning kiss for your boyfriend," Trevor asked. I just shook my head and walked out. "You better run!" I heard him coming after me so I just slipped into the guest room. "Gabi?"

"Hi," I said. He spun around and looked at me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him giving him a nice long kiss. "Morning," I said smiling.

"Good morning, let's go get breakfast." We walked down the stairs and grabbed the cereal boxes. After breakfast Trevor left and I called Taylor.

**

* * *

**

Weird place to end it... I know. But some of you may be mad at me, some may be super happy beacuse you like Trevor but either way please review!

**Amanda!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that this has taken me so long but thank you so much for the reviews. I've been out of town for a week and my internet was down for the week before that. But I'm sorry this is short too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You better have a reason," She said.

"Oh I do and it's a big one," I said. "I'm going out with Trevir," I said. I could hear her jump up from her bed.

"what! When?" She asked.

"It was last night…" I told her the whole story, and she was happy for me.

"You'll never guess what happened," She said.

"What?"

"Troy broke up with Sharpay," She said. "you owe me 20 dollars," She said. "Chad told me, he was walking home and he saw them fighting."

"Oh my god, well I can't say it wasn't coming," I said.

"I know! We'll talk about this more later," She said.

"I better go," I said.

"Okay bye!"

As I walked cleaning up from the night before someone knocked on the back door. I walked over and looked at them. "Hello Hannah, what's up?"

"I have to show you something. Come with me," Se said pulling me out the door. "It is really funny."

"what is it," I asked jumping the fence over to their yard. "Hannah!" She ran up the stairs leaving me there.

"Just stay there," she yelled. I sat down at the kitchen table surprised that no one was up yet. Taylor and I were on the phone for like an hour so it was around nine now.

"Gabriella!" I jumped out of my seat and turned around.

"Mrs. Bolton you scared me," I said.

"Lucy," She said.

"Lucy," I repeated.

"What are you doing here, we miss you being over here all the time," She said. We sat down again and started talking.

"Okay I'm ready," Hannah said carrying her laptop down the stairs. "Look at these, I took these a while back." She pulled up a picture of Sharpay and started editing it.

"Hannah Nicole Bolton, this is horrible!" Her mother said.

"but it's funny," She replied. We all laughed at the outcome, her eyes were too big her mouth was open and a finger was up her nose.

"What are you doing here," Troy asked coming down the stairs.

"I'm hanging out with your mom and your sister," I said.

"What are those," He asked. We picked up the pictures and hid them behind our backs hoping he didn't see them. "Mom…"

"yes dear?"

"What are those?"

"They're nothing, just a little project we're working on," I said. "It's none of your business anyways. I heard about your break up, too bad." Why did I just say that.

"Well that's none of your business, just get out of here," He said.

"Troy! That is no way to talk to a guest," his mom said.

"Gabi!" Troy's dad came in and hugged me.

"Hey Jack," I said. "I hear it's been quiet around here."

"Not really with these two fighting all the time and that high pitched cackle of Sharpies," He said pointing at his two kids. I laughed. "So what's going on with you, I haven't seen you around the school in a while." I nodded.

"Actually I was planning on trying out for the basketball team," I said. "Can I come?"

"Of course but I didn't know you could play." I nodded. Her dad was about to say something but Hannah get there first.

"That's awesome, now we can play together. But on with the rest of your life, do you have another boyfriend?" I looked at all of them and then at Troy who was still standing in the kitchen. He was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Actually yes," I said. Lucy, Hannah and I started jumping around as I talked to him. Suddenly there was a big crash. We all looked over at Troy. "What happened," I asked.

"It slipped," he said. There was a broke plate right by his feet and little shards og glass were everywhere.

"I can't believe you broke something again," I said.

"Oh shut up it's not like your perfect."

"Yeah I know that but do you?" I asked. He stared at me for a minute thinking of what to say.

"Oh just shut the hell up. We all know that you just want to be accepted, and without me you're nothing and you never will be anything." That hurt, that was one thing that I was always afraid of and he knew that. WQhat he said must have gotten to him because he looked guilty. "Brie," He started.

"Don't," I said. "I'll see you guys later. And I'll see you at tryouts coach." I tired my hardest not to look back but I did. His mom and dad and sister were all yelling at him. I jumped back over the fence and walked back into my house. My phone rang but I ignored it.

For the rest of the day I ignored everyone and everything, just saying hi to my mom when she came home. "Gabi!" My mom called up. It was around eight o clock and I was just sitting in my bedroom.

"What mom?"

"You're friends are here," She said. "They want to see you, they say that you've been ignoring them for a while." I didn't answer but I heard them walking up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Okay well I hope you liked it and to make up for the lack of updating I'm posting another chapter Monday night and then my computer gets taken away to be fixed. Please review!

**Amanda**


	12. Chapter 10

**Kay here it is! Hope you like!**

* * *

"Gabriella," Taylor asked. I looked up and everyone was standing there, not including Trevor.

"Hi guys," I said. "what's up?"

"Why have you been avoiding us," Chad asked getting straight to the point. They all sat down and looked at me. "Please tell us Gabi, we were all worried about you."

"Trevor thought you were kidnapped so he's driving around town and wouldn't come with us because he could have missed you," Chad said.

"What," I asked. I never in a million years thought he would do something like that. "Well why didn't you like force him out of the car?"

"We did but he ran away and started getting in his mom's car. And we couldn't catch up," Ryan said. "you should probably call him." I nodded and pulled out my phone, _23 messages._

"Gabi," Trevor asked frantically.

"Hey Trevor, what in the world were you thinking spending all of Sunday driving around town looking for me?"

"I was worried, you weren't answering your phone and at first I thought you were mad at me for some reason but then you wouldn't answer for anyone else. What happened, are you okay?" I laughed. "Gabi?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I just was a little talk to Troy and it shook me a little," I said. "Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

"No, they're out looking at a college for my older sister. They left this morning before I got back. Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, why don't you just come on by then I'll tell everyone what happened," I said. He agreed and hung up.

"So you had a little thing with Troy?" Martha asked.

"Yes but that's all I'm saying until Trevor gets here," I said.

"And why didn't you tell us you were dating," Kelsi asked. All of the girls looked at me but the guys looked as if they could care less. "you told Taylor."

"Yes I told Taylor, but I expected to see you guys later and tell you but then the whole Troy thing happened and I never got a chance. It only happened last night," I said trying to defend myself.

"By the way Trevor was looking for you it seemed as if you were together for years," Zeke said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Emily. They had been together for a while now so she was considered part of the group.

"Gabi!!" My mom's voice sounded so worried I ran down the stairs. "Why is this boy saying that he is your boyfriend?" She opened the door a little wider, Trevor was standing there looking very nervous.

"Because he is," I said. "And I know what your thinking but it only happened last night and no nothing happened last night." I said it all as fast as I could.

"Fine I know your friends are waiting, but we are going to talk about this later. Also we're going over to the Bolton's for dinner tomorrow night," She said. "Don't start," She added seeing my face.

"Fine," I said. "Come on Trevor everyone's upstairs." We walked upstairs and walked in sitting next to each other on my bed.

"Now that Trevor's here can you just tell us what happened with Troy?" Taylor asked. I nodded and told them the whole story.

"We were having fun and then he made that one comment and I just left and just couldn't do anything else after that. Now I'm here going over to his house for dinner tomorrow night," I said.

"Gabi it's time for your friends to go home, their parents are starting to call," My mom said poking her head into my room. I nodded and watched as they all got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I smiled at Trevor about to say yes but my mom got there first.

"She's got a ride with Troy already. Plus it would probably be out of your way," she said. We both looked at her confused.

"Actually no it's fine, I'll take that ride. In fact mom, he lives a couple of streets down," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow Trev." Giving him a small kiss I watched him walk out. My mom stood there until we both heard the door close.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't here," I said. "It only happened yesterday. And what was with you saying I was going to school with Troy?"

"Lucy and I had talked and since your car has to go in the shop tomorrow she said Troy would be happy to take you to school tomorrow. But are you sure about Trevor I mean he seems nice and all but what about Troy?"

"Look mom, you know Troy broke up with me and the next morning I find out he has another girlfriend who he just broke up with last night. Face it mom, Troy doesn't want me anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of everything he has done since Wednesday," I said. "I'm going to get ready for bed, good night mom."

"Goodnight," She said sighing and walking out.

The next morning went normal but my mom still was pushing for me to go to school with Troy and when I said no she reminded me about having dinner with the Boltons tonight.

"Hey," Trevor said when I got in the car.

"Hey, my mom is still bugging me about going to dinner with the Bolton's tonight."

"That stinks, what are you doing after school?"

"I'm actually staying after to try out for the basketball team," I said. "I saw the flyer on Friday and decided to at least try." We pulled up to the school and got out.

"That's great," He said. "If you're trying out then I'm staying to watch."

"Guess what? I just remembered something," I said.

"What?"

"Sharpay's not going to be here for the whole week!" He laughed at my excitement and kept on walking. When we got up to the school everyong was crowded around one person, Troy. He was pushing his way forward through the crowd, I saw him look at me until his view was blocked by someone else.

"Gabi!" Taylor ran over to me.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you there was a meeting this morning for the team," She said. "Come on everyone's waiting." She pulled me away and towards the classroom. "Now before we go in why were you staring at Troy?"

"I wasn't staring at Troy, he was staring at me," I said. "Come on, school's about to start and I need to get caught up."

"I can catch you up. Just know it looked like you were talking but silently. Neither of you were moving, just staring. And Trevor noticed, I saw him look between you two."

"Thanks Taylor but it's fine if you're worried about me and Troy and just relax because it's not going to happen again." I openede the door and walked in sitting down and waiting for Taylor like nothing had happened out there.

After school I walked towards the gym and changed quickly. There were around ten other girls not including me. When I walked out everyone was sitting in the stands and Troy was standing my his dad.

"Okay everyone stretch, we don't need a perfectly good player breaking something before the season even starts," Jack, or Coach Bolton said. We all started doing different stretches Troy joining us.

"Hi Troy," one of the girls said flirtatiously.

"Hi," He said. "Hey Gabi, I mean Gabriella."

"Gabi is fine," I said switching to a different stretch. "Why are you stretching?"

"Because Troy is going to be helping me choose one of you for the team," coach Bolton said. "Everyone up and at the end line, we're doing sucides." Most of the girls groaned at how we were starting but I just stood there waiting.

Half an hour later we had run more than I ever had in my life but oh well, some of the girls had quit or passed out already. "Okay get ready! We're doing free throws and then playing in teams." Free throws, easy and they were and then he split us up into teams. And Troy was on my team.

"You ready," He asked me. I looked at him and nodded. "Just don't trip," He said reffering to the one time I tripped over my own feet in while we were just friends still.

"Very funny, I won't just make sure you don't." His dad blew the whistle and Troy jumped and pushed the ball over to me. I grabbed it and dribbled it down the court getting past everyone easily.

"Okay stop!" We all froze and looked at Jack. "Switch the teams Gabi you switch with Nicole. That made me on the opposing team of Troy, this should be fun.

One by one girls dropped from my team to coach Bolton kept on taking girls from Troy's. And then they dropped. I was so close to dropping to but it was only Troy and I and we were tied. Running as hard as I could I stopped suddenly and ran the other way. But Troy know what I was doing so I had to shoot from there and I did. Making it.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes. Review please!

**Amanda!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay so I've got the box and yet I haven't sent my laptop in yet but I promised my dad that I would let him take everything out tomorrow night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Troy and I barely made it to the bleachers before falling down and grabbing our water. I just unscrewed mine and poured it on me. "the new member of the girls varsity basketball team is Gabriella Montez, she beat my son, that's something that you never see," Jack said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Good Game," Troy said holding out his hands. I shook it lightly before dropping it, I still felt that same spark that I use to feel when we were together. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what," I asked pretending I didn't feel anything. "I'll see you around." Everyone came over and congratulated me on getting the spot but none of them would come near me because I was so sweaty, not even Trevor which kind of hurt.

"Why don't you go and change and then we'll go out and hang out," Chad suggested. Everyone liked that idea and I had to say no.

"Sorry guys, I've got a dinner to go to. But I do need a ride home," I said.

"We can take you home if you need it," Jack said walking over to us.

"that'd be great, I'll be right out, I just want to change," I said. He nodded and walked back into his office.

"Why'd you say yes? I thought I was giving you a ride," Trevor said.

"Because it's just easier this way. You guys can go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said giving Trevor a small kiss and running back into the locker room.

I walked back out ten minutes later after changing and cleaning up a little. Jack was sitting on the bleachers. "Isn't Troy out yet?"

"No he takes longer than you sometimes, plus he's going to try and convince his mom that he doesn't need to change before dinner," He said. We lughed as Troy walked out. His mom was going to make him change.

"Let's go," He said. We all grabbed our stuff and walked out getting in Jack's car.

"What about your car Troy?" I asked. He sat in the back with me with our stuff in the front. "Didn't you drive here today?"

"No I came with my dad," He said. "I never knew you could play so well," He added.

"Like I said, you never really asked."

"But I knew everything else about you," He said. "Like how you actually got that scar on your arm. It wasn't a branch it was a push pin that you were using. And everything else that no one else knows."

"Not anymore," I said. Jack was looking at us through the mirror waiting for Troy to say something but he never did because he knew I was right. I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff walking away without a word, just a wave.

"Finally, where have you been?" My mom asked when I walked in the door.

"I was at basketball tryouts," I said forgetting I hadn't told her that either. "Why, I'm home and I still have time to change and shower."

"I didn't know you were trying out for the team, why didn't you tell me?" I thought of what I should say. "Did you make it?'

"I didn't tell you because you're never around," I said. "I'm going up to get ready and I'll be down in time to leave."

"Gabi," she said. I turned around and looked at her. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," I said walking back up the stairs. My mom had found one of my old dresses that would still fit. It was one of those dresses you buy but never use, I never use dresses anyways, I'm not really into what other people thought I just didn't like being nothing.

My mom had bought this dress hoping it would change me, just like she taught me how to put on make up and how to color coordinate. Everything was always about making me more girly or fitting in when she buys me anything. But I deal because it's only on those rare times when she's home.

"Gabriella! Maria!" Lucy said letting us in and hugging us both. "Maria it's been so long!" They walked into the kitchen leaving me in the entrance area.

"Gabi?" I looked up and saw Troy standing on the stairs. "I need to talk to you." He sounded so serious, it was scary. We walked up the stairs and into his room, that brought back memories.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I sat in his computer chair making it impossible for him to sit next to me. So instead of sitting next to me, he sat in front of me, on his bed.

"Look, I know you felt that spark today after tryouts," He said. "you can't say that you didn't without lying." I looked down.

"You're right," I said. "but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forget everything," I added. "I did feel that spark but it's just leftover lust."

"How do you know that isn't a sign?"

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that we should just at least try and be friends if not more. Come on, we were best friends before I asked you out," He said leaning over and taking my hands. I tried pulling back but his grip was too strong.

"Troy be real and plus, we were only friends for a week before you asked me out because you were scared," I said.

"I was in the ninth grade!" Troy said. "But back to the point, why can't we try…to be friends?"

"Look you made your decision and I'm not apart of your life anymore."

"I, look, I well," Troy stuttered out.

"Troy don't even try to say that you didn't want it to be like this but you know what, Troy I loved you so much and now after what you did I can't even look at you without it hurting," I said.

"I'm sorry Brie," He said. I took my hands back and stood up.

"It's Gabriella," I said walking out the door and the timing was perfect because it was time for dinner.

"So how are you Gabriella, Jack told me that you beat Troy this afternoon," Lucy asked me.

"I'm actually good, it was fun playing this afternoon, and I've just been hanging out with my friends," I said. "How has everything been going around here. I'm not used to not being here as much."

"Everything is good, we're all still wondering what Troy ever saw in Sharpie," Jack said.

"It's Sharpay," I said. "And actually did you hear what happened?"

"No," He said. "But then again she's full of drama, that's unnecessary."

"Long story short, she was suspended from school for a week and has detention for a while after he gets back," I said. "But anyways, this is really good Lucy."

"Thank you, it's an old recipe that I found last week." We kept on eating until it was time for us to go home. Luckily my mom forgot all about our talk, like she always does and just let it go.

I spent the rest of the week just hanging out with everyone, Troy and I didn't talk like at all unless I had too but nothing more. Everything was going great, until Tuesday of the next week after school. We had pushed back the reading day until the next Saturday because we all had last minute plans.

I was walking out of the gym after practice and I heard everyone talking. Usually I would go and talk with them but not after what I heard.

"So we all agree, he has to go?" Taylor said. I looked atound the corner and everyone was there, except for Trevor.

"He's nice and all but he doesn't even treat her right," Kelsi said.

"you're right," Zeke said. "She seems happy but she isn't as happy as she could have been."

"So we can't tell Trevor about this right," Jason asked. I heard them all groan and shake their head.

"No Jas—"

I didn't wait to hear any more, I rounded the corner. "Hey guys," I said. "Why are all of you here so late?"

"Oh we were all doing something different and we all just met up, is practice over?" Taylor asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Trevor meeting me and driving me home," I said. "I'll see you guys later." They all nodded as I walked back not making any move to actually leave for the night.

**

* * *

**

I didn't get as many reviews as last time but please review for this one. It's not as boring.

**Amanda!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay so I completely forgot about my 100th reviewer!! Which turned out to be one of my very good friends xxZanessaxx. She's awesome and for some reason it just hit me that I never mentioned it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Trevor and I met up outside the school. I decided to not tell him about what I heard so we just went straight home. "Hey do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure," I said looking over at him. He was cute but just not as cute as…wait a minute, I am not having second thoughts about dating him. No, Troy doesn't want me anymore, just get over it and forget.

"Brie?" Trevor said.

"Gabi," I snapped. "Not Brie."

"Sorry," He said. "Troy just used to call you that so I thought." Now I feel bad, I didn't mean to snap at him that name is just…

"I'm sorry Trevor," I said. "It's just that Troy started calling me that three years ago and now that name just always reminds me of him and plus, I kind of swore that only he could call me that."

"It's okay," He said. "I understand, he'll always be a part of your past."

"I hate to break it to you but he's going to be a part of my future too," I said not trying to make him bad but it was only fair for him to know. "Please don't me mad that I told you that."

"I'm trying not to be, give me a good reason and I won't be," He said.

"My parents are best friends with his parents," I said. "there's no way he won't be apart of my life unless a giant feud starts up." He sighed and nodded. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," He said. "You should probably get going, your mom will be worried." My mom was gone, and I told him that. Instead of telling him that I just got out of the car and waited for a second but never didn't get out, he just drove away.

The next day Trevor walked up to me during free period looking kind of angry. No one was in the gym today so it was only us.

"Gabriella," He said. Whenever someone used my whole name it must me bad. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, anything wrong?" We sat on the bleachers.

"I just overheard the gang talking and you want to know what they were saying?" He asked.

"Why, is it something bad about me, or someone else?"

"Just listen," He said pulling out his phone. "Zeke told me that Chad was looking for me, something about basketball. But I ended up hearing this." He pressed play and put it on speaker.

"_So do you think Gabi was serious about just having Trevor as a rebound boyfriend?" Taylor asked._

"_Oh yeah she said it herself," Chad said. "But why in the world would she do that?"_

"_Because she's depressed," Martha said. "But man it's only been like a week ince they started going out."_

"_Well Trevor can't find out, hopefully she's going to tell him soon," Ryan said. "I feel kind of bad for him and her." _

"_We better go." Emily said._

He pressed the stop button and looked at me. Waiting. "I never said that," I said. "I would never say that you are my rebound boyfriend because you're not."

"Well then why were they saying that," he asked. "Look Gabi I'm not sure about this anymore."

"What? Trevor you know that I would never do that to someone," I said. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Troy and then I hear this. Look I don't know what I should believe anymore. We're over Gabriella." He stood up and walked out of the gym. I sat there and looked at the door shocked. A couple tears ran down my face as I sat there but I kept the rest in for later.

Everything ran through my head, me hearing the conversation yesterday, then him hearing a conversation that wasn't even true today and it all came down to one thing. My stupid friends!!

In drama Taylor sat next to me but I just ignored her, I had to figure out how I was going to handle all of this. Thank god it was the weekend tomorrow. Luckily we weren't doing anything in drama, she wasn't even talking. But Darbus had given us a worksheet and three people detention so far.

"Gabi," Taylor whispered. "Gabriella Anne Montez answer me!"

"Why should I," I asked hastily.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Not just you, but Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Emily, and Ryan, tell me if I forgot anyone," I said. "Just leave me alone for the rest of the day." She looked at me strangely but turned back to face the front.

Apparently I take a long time to get everything from my locker because they had time to gather and bombard me right when I walked out the front doors. They pulled me over to the side and sat me down looking at me.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"You won't talk to any of us," Chad said. "Come on Gabs, what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Trevor broke up with me because he heard you talking about how I said that he was my rebound boyfriend which I never said," I said looking at them. They all looked down guilty as I stared at them. "Why would you do that?"

"He wasn't right for you Gabi," Zeke said.

"Everyone could see it, you two are supposed to be just friends and nothing more," Ryan added. "Everyone but you two."

"I really liked him," I said. "I really really liked him and I was moving on from Troy. Okay, he wasn't my rebound boyfriend, he was the guy that I really like. And now that he broke up with me and I have to see him tomorrow to work on that stupid project what's going to happen. It'll be so much fun working with two of my ex-boyfriends."

"Look we're sorry Gabi but we just had to do something, he wasn't treating you like you should be treating you," Taylor said.

"Look, I just have to let this sink in. I'll see you later, maybe." I got up and pushed past them walking away. Five minutes later I realized that I didn't have a ride home because Trevor was supposed to be my ride home.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah thanks Troy. I was supposed to be going home with Trevor but guess what! He dumped me!" We climbed into his car but didn't drive anywhere.

"He broke up with you," He asked after five minutes of silence. I nodded. "Why?"

"Heard the guys talking about how I said he was my rebound boyfriend which I never actually said. I really liked him and now I'm not talking to any of the guys because I'm so mad at them."

"I'm really sorry Gabriella," He said starting the car and pulling out. "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm partnered up with two of my ex boyfriends," I said. He pulled up to his driveway and got out quickly. Before I even touched the door he was around the car and opening the door. "Thanks Troy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Gabriella," He called. I turned around and looked at him. "It was his loss." I nodded and turned around walking towards my front door. The whole way there I could feel his eyes on me, just watching. Right as I was about to close the door I heard him again. "And mine." He sighed. "God I am so stupid!" I heard him kick his car before running into the house.

And once again I was sitting on the couch with Ben and Jerry's Cake Batter ice cream in front of me watching whatever was on, just not the news. But this time I didn't have Taylor with me, because she's the reason I'm doing this.

I did the same thing on Friday with more ice cream because I had more time. The rest of that week had been painful, I hadn't talked to anyone unless it was needed and being partnered with them didn't help.

Saturday morning I woke up on the couch with a melted tub of ice cream sitting on the table. I looked around and realized that I hadn't spilled or broken anything the night before. I do remember calling Trevor at two in the morning and yelling at him, who knew you could get drunk on ice cream.

There was a knock on the door so I stood up to go and get it. "Hello," I asked not actually looking at the person.

"Gabriella?" My head shot up. "Are you okay?"

"Come on in Troy, you're early," I said letting him in. "Don't lok at the mess," I added as we walked back the living room and towards the kitchen.

"What happened last night?"

"Um… I remember eating loads of ice cream and watching TV and crying a little. And then calling Trevor in the middle of the night and yelling at him. And I think that's it," I said.

"Wow, um Trevor's going to be here any minutes so why don't you go and get changed and I'll let him in," He said. I just nodded and walked up the stairs wanting a nice hot shower.

**

* * *

**

Okay please review!!

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, thanks for all the great reviews. And I am finally back! I got my computer back a day after I got home and I was so happy. But if you even want to know the camp was awesome. Six guys and three girls. but I lost so much weight there from being out in the sun all day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later I walked down in shorts and a tank top not caring if they could see my bra for once. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Troy and Trevor sitting there waiting in a clean living room. "What happened in here?"

"It was like this when I got here," Trevor said awkwardly.

"Thank you so much Troy," I said walking over and hugging him. "How'd you get it clean so fast?"

"It was easy you stuff all the trash in the ice cream cartons and then throw those away," He said. "It was no problem, Trevor ended up being a little late."

"Thank you," I said. "Let's get started, have you finished your books?" They shook their heads.

"Have you?" Troy asked.

"I'm on the last chapter," I said holding up my book. "Let's just finish up reading. I've got stuff for the reports and then I've got the results of our poll." We all started reading and of course I was sitting right in between the two who were on chairs on the ends of the couch and I was on the couch.

Ten minutes later I was working on the rough draft of my paper or report as the teachers call it and the other two were still reading.

"Hey Gabi," Trevor asked. I looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?" I sat there and thought for a minute feeling both of their eyes on me.

"sure," I said. "We'll be right back Troy." We walked into the closest guest room and sat on the floor. "What?"

"I'm really sorry," He said.

"What," I asked confused.

"The guys came up and told me everything, that they planned it and you never really said that. I feel really bad about jumping to conclusions and not asking you. Can we please give it another shot. Just one more chance."

"Oh," I said. "Actually Trevor I'm really sorry too. After I called you and yelled at you, which I am also sorry for I decided that I was going to take a break from guys. I know it sounds cheesy and no one sticks to it but I'm going to at least try." His face fell as I said this.

"Then can we at least be friends?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want anything less than that," I said leaning over and hugging him. "Now about that call."

"That was bad, all I really remember is hearing you yelling with a couple swears in there," He said laughing.

"I was tired and full of ice cream. Come on, let's not keep Troy waiting," I said waiting for him to pull me up which he did.

"How'd you get home last night?" He asked.

"Troy gave me a ride, it was about five minutes after I left the guys that I realized that I needed a ride and there he was," I said. We walked out and sat back down on the couch, Troy looked at us and kept on looking on us. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," He said shaking his head. "I was just trying to figure out what's going on with you two."

"Actually we're dating again," I said looking over at Trevor.

"Yeah we're in love," he said wrapping his arm around me. We looked at each other then at Troy grinning.

"You've got to be kiddin me," Troy said. "you're actually going to get back together with this guy, he's a jerk Gabi! I mean Gabriella!"

"Then what are you?" Trevor asked. They both stood up. "You're the one who dumped her and had another girlfriend the next day. It's not like you actually care for her." That was so the wrong thing to say. Troy got up and gave him a nice little punch in the jaw.

"Never say that I don't care gor Gabriella, I care for her more than anyone in this world," Troy said. My mouth kind of fell open. Trevor got back up and swung at Troy hitting him in the eye. Troy fell on the couch but got right back up. I fell backwards this time to avoid being punched.

"Stop!" I said pushing one of them, I'm not sure which one away and sitting them down on the chair. "Gosh it was just a joke, we're not going out," I said looking at Troy who was still standing.

"Well he shouldn't have crossed that line," Troy said.

"you're right," I said.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"He is right, you shouldn't have said that but he shouldn't have punched you," I said. "Come on your both bleeding and I don't want blood on the carpet." They both followed along after me into the kitchen. Taking time to look at them Troy was less damaged than Trevor.

"Ow," Troy said when I pressed the wet wash cloth to his eye cleaning some of the blood. "that hurt."

"I know but it's your own fault," I said handing him some ice. "Keep it on there." Moving over to Trevor I grabbed a different towel and started cleaning him up. "Come on." We moved back over to the table.

"What is that?" Troy asked looking at the six papers in my hands.

"These are the lists that determine who is going to play what," I said. "I was going to count them up last night but never really got around to it. Just give me a minute." I went through all of them crossing out the doubles that people didn't think I would notice and then counted them up.

"Who's playing who?" Trevor asked.

"Actually it was Trevor a lot and then Troy a lot," I said. "I need a calculator, the numbers are too big." Troy handed me his phone. "Thanks and okay it's Trevor….4,322 people."

"Yes," Trevor said.

"And Troy…7,995," I said "and all together that adds up to be 12,317 which is about the entire school." Troy got up and started happy dancing around the table dropping his ice.

"I'll see you later Gabi," Trevor said walking out either angry or sad or both. Troy was still going around the table as I came back from the front door.

"Owww!" I ran into the kitchen and slipped on something and landed on top of Troy.

"What did you do," I asked looking at him. I was almost right on top of him.

"I dropped the ice and then slipped on his and it broke you came in and slipped and fell on me," He said. I pushed myself up and then helped him up.

"come on, we should get you home," I said. I helped him walk back over to his house and grabbed the spare key.

"Gabi!" Hannah said. "What happened to him?"

"Let's see, fight and then he slipped on ice and took me down with him," I said. "Help me get him upstairs?" She nodded and let him lean on her too.

"I'll go tell my parents," She said running out of the room.

"I could've gotten home by myself," He said.

"yeah in an hour or two," I said.

"Troy Bolton what the hell were you thinking getting into a fight with someone!" his mother ran in and saw me. "Oh hi Gabi! Sorry, excuse my language."

"It's fine. I'll see you later Troy, and I won't move that back." I said.

"Gabi, would you mind telling me what happened?"

"No it's fine," I said sitting on Troy's bed. "My now ex-boyfriend and I told Troy that we were dating as a joke but he took it too seriously and crossed the line making Troy mad starting the fight. And then we had a poll going for our project. And when Troy was happy dancing because he got the most votes he dropped his ice and the next time he went around he slipped, yelled, I ran in slipped and fell on top of him."

"Sounds interesting," Jack said. "What was the fight about?"

"Well," I said nervously. "It was kind of, well not really…" I kept on stammering trying to think of what to say.

"Trevor said that I didn't care about Gabriella," Troy spit out. They all looked at me waiting for conformation.

"Yeah that was it," I said. "I think Trevor maybe might have forgotten the joke part of the act. I better get going and work on some of my homework. Bye guys!"

"Gabi, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucy asked me. I couldn't really say no so I just said 'sure that'd be great' and that was all I heard come out of my mouth. "Oh that's great, why don't you go and get your homework and you can do it here?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," I said running out of the room and out of the house. When I got to my front door Taylor and Chad were standing there waiting.

**

* * *

**

I actually liked this chapter so please review!.

**Amanda!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm so tired right now. The happy news is I made JV golf!! And I'm with one of my best guy friends Jacob and some of my other friends too! The sad news is school starts tomorrow. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hi Gabi," Taylor said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked walking into the house. They followed me upstairs.

"We wanted to say that we're sorry. We just wanted you to be as happy as you could possibly be and we didn't thinik Trevor was right," Chad said. "We told him everything."

"I know," I said. "He was here earlier and he told me that you told him. Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"Are you two back together," Taylor asked. I knew the answer she was looking for, she almost looked scared of my answer.

"No, I'm taking a break from guys for a while," I said. They both had a relived look on their faces. "but I have to go, I'm having dinner at the Bolton's."

"what?" Taylor asked.

"I'm eating with the Bolton's," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't really say no now could I. They know my mom's gone again."

"That should be interesting," Chad said. Taylor nodded.

"Just be careful," Taylor said. I smiled and hugged her. "come on Chad, you said we were going out to dinner." I watched as he wrapped his arm around her and walked her out. They really were meant for each other.

I walked back over to the Bolton's and sat down on the couch pulling out my books and getting started.

"Whatcha doin?" Hannah asked popping up next to me. It was a good thing I was using pencil or there would be a permanent line all the way across the paper. "Sorry," She said sitting down next to me.

"Calculus," I said.

"Troy always complains about that is it really hard?"

"Kind of, you have to pay attention which is not one of your brother's strong points," I said. We both giggled a little.

"I heard that." Our heads went to the stairs. Troy was climbing down them slowly. "And I can pay attention very well."

"Really, were you paying attention when your mother told you to stay in bed and do your homework?" I asked.

"Yes I'm just not listening to her and I was doing my homework but it gave me a headache so I came down here," He said sitting on his sister.

"Troy!" She shrieked. "Get off me!! Gabi help!" he was smiling as she hit his back but it wasn't helping very much. I stood up and grabbed Troy's hands off of his lap and pulled even though he was tying to say on the couch

"Come on Troy, get off of your sister," I said pulling. He finally just got off of her but I was still pulling so we both went toppling over. No one said anything once we fell. "Whoops," I whispered. We both started leaning in when I realized what I was about to do and pushed him off of me.

"Gabi I need to talk to you," Hannah said. "troy go do your homework." She pulled me up the stairs and into her room.

"What's wrong?"

"We're you about to kiss my brother?" She asked.

"Maybe, I don't know! It was just kind of natural," I said. "I guess I just have to get out of that pattern of kissing your brother whenever."

"Well just be careful because he's been going around the house just talking to himself about you," She said.

"What? Why? Wait good things right? That is the second time today that I've been told to be careful," I said.

"Wow that was in a totally random order, but yes all good things but I think he's missing you."

"No, he's the one who broke up with me. If you think I'm going to forgive him just like that it's not going to happen," I said. When we walked back downstairs Troy was looking over my homework.

"Oh so that's how you do it," he said.

"Troy," I said grabbing my homework from him. "Oh hey did you study for the science test?"

"Nope, so I was very happy when he pushed it to Monday," Troy said.

"What happened to getting a tutor? I thought that if you got one more bad grade then you would get kicked off the team," I said.

"Troy's going to get kicked off of the team? I'm going to tell dad, he'll freak," Hannah said. "Actually I think I'll save it for a time when I need something."

"If I could run, I would kill you," Troy said.

"What happened to getting a tutor?" I asked cutting them off. "you said you were going to get one to help you study!"

"Well I didn't get around to it," He said shrugging.

"Yeah right, he just wanted to study with you," Hannah said. Troy gave her a glare and she ran up the stairs.

"Well then how are you going to study? You'll fail the test!"

"Hey!" Troy said.

"you know it's true," I said. He thought about it for a minute and nodded. "So what are you going to do? The test is in two days." He gave me the look, the look saying that he knew he shouldn't ask but he was going to anyways. "No way Troy."

"Please Gabriella?"

"I told you, no," I said. "I told you to go to that tutoring program and you didn't. Get Chad to study with you."

"Chad's just as bad as me," Troy said. "And plus he has Taylor."

"Well then you can go and study with them," I said determined not to let him talk me into this.

"But they kiss every five seconds," Troy whined. "Please Gabi, just this once? And maybe once more?"

"Troy, come on," I said. "You're going to have to find someone else one day."

"Dinner!" Lucy yelling stopping Troy from saying whatever he was going to say. We walked over to the table and sat down, Hannah came with her father and then Lucy with all of the food.

"It smells great mom," Hannah said. We all started eating in a comfortable. "So mom, dad I think you should know something."

"What is it Hannah? Is it something serious?" Jack asked. Troy gave his sister a little glare.

"It's nothing to do with me but actually Troy," She said. "Ow!" I looked over at Troy who just shrugged. "If Troy—"

"Don't you dare Hannah," Troy said.

"What's going on," Lucy asked worried. And I just sat there watching this whole thing play out.

"If Troy fails the next test he's going to be kicked off the team!" Hannah yelled. "And he was supposed to get a tutor but he didn't so now he's begging Gabi!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Troy yelling pushing back from the table. "Hey my back's feeling better," He said before running after his sister.Lucy, Jack and I all grabbed a couple of the lighter bowls and watched as Hannah got up and ran away from her brother.

"So what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I helped Troy study for the geometry test last Thursday afternoon but I told him that he needed to get a tutor that wasn't me because I would not do it anymore because well you know," I started.

"Yeah, Troy told me about that when he came home that night." Jack said.

"But he ended up not getting a tutor for some reason and since he got a bad grade on his last Chem test he can't get another one or else he'll have a bad enough grade to be kicked off the team," I said.

"what!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah and so for the last around fifteen minutes he's been begging him to help him study," I finished off.

"I cannot believe my son," Lucy said. "This is just like him."

"Hey Gabriella," Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"Well I was just wondering, just for this one time," He started.

"Are you serious," I asked.

"Maybe. Please, he can't get kicked off the team we've got a game against the team that we almost lost to next week," Jack said.

"I don't think so I mean I told him last week that I wouldn't do it again because he didn't want me in his life any more. It was only after I said it that I realized it would never happen," I said.

"Please Gabi," He asked. This was a first, I had never seen Jack beg for anything except for to Lucy about basketball.

"Jack stop pressuring the girl," Lucy said. "Gabriella you don't have to if you don't want to."

I broke. "I'll do it but just this once. I understand what you're saying about the whole basketball thing and I don't want to be known in school as the single person who helped us lose."

**Man that was a weird place to end it but again I'm tired. I'll try and update soon! Please review!**

**Amanda!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay so I hope you forgive me, but I lost internet, again. For like a week, maybe more. It was killing me but I got some good writing in. And I finished Eclispe!! It's amazing!! I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Thank you Gabi," Jack said. "I promise I will get him a tutor and make sure he actually studies, as long as it doesn't cut into basketball time." We all laughed.

"how do you think they're doing?" I asked. Occasional thumps were being heard from the ceiling.

"As long as they don't break anything they'll be fine. They're both tough," Lucy said. Suddenly there was a big crash. We all stood up and ran up the stairs without saying a word. Checking each room we found them in Hannahs room, nothing was wrong, only there wasn't a door.

"What did you two do," Jack asked in his fatherly voice.

They both started on different stories but I'm guessing Hannah locked Troy out and Troy somehow broke down the door.

"You two are both grounded for a week and you're paying for the new door. Now get downstairs so we can finish dinner," Lucy said half yelling and half well I'm not sure what else.

"Sorry mom," They both mumbled and walked downstairs. I followed them while Jack and Lucy stayed behind to pick up the pieces of wood.

"I don't even want to know how you broke that door down," I said as we sat back down and continued eating like nothing happened.

"What happened when we were chasing each other?" Hannah asked. "Or Troy was chasing me!"

"You deserved it," He said.

"I told your parents the whole story and your dad begged me to help Troy study and guess what? I finally gave in," I said.

"Yes! Thank you so much Gabriella!!" Troy ran up and hugged me. I think he noticed that I tensed up a little because he let go and stood off to the side awkwardly.

"That was such a stupid thing to do Troy," Hannah said. "Go up and squeeze the living daylights out of your ex-girlfriend who you broke up with not even a month ago." He sat back down and glared at his sister.

"Well Hannah you won't have a door for a little while so we're going to hang a curtain there for now. Let's finsh eating in a peaceful way," Jack said. Once everyone was sitting the normal dinner started.

"I want to thank you again for helping Troy Gabi," Jack said for the tenth time.

"It's fine, but only this once," I said.

"We understand, don't we Troy," Jack said. Troy looked up from his food clueless. "We understand right?"

"Understand what?"

"That Gabi helping you is a one time thing because of what you did," Jack said.

"Yeah," Troy said sadly. "Don't remind me."

I went home that night with a very weird story that I could tell one day, maybe. But nothing else happened, I talked with the rest of the gang for a little bit before going to bed.

The next morning I woke up and realized it was Sunday and I forgot to turn off my alarm. So I went back to bed only to be awaken again by the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Gabi, my mom wanted to now if you wanted to go out to lunch with us, and by that she means she's ordering pizza and then you can come back and help my retard of a brother," Hannah said happily.

"Yeah sure whatever. What time is it?"

"It's around eleven right now. The pizza should be here in like an hour because my mom hasn't ordered it yet," Hannah said in the same voice.

"What happened," I asked.

"I got a boyfriend!!"

"I'll be over in a little bit and you're telling me everything," I said getting up and dragging myself to the shower.

"Thanks Gabi because there's also a little problem that comes with it," She said. "Okay I'll be waiting but hurry!!" I just hung up and started the shower.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked opening the door.

"Hi I'm here to help your sister. Where is she?" I asked walking in the house. I didn't even dare look at him because there's no telling what he would look like.

"She's upstairs in her room pacing and talking to herself." I ran up the stairs before he could finish the sentence.

"Gabi!" Hannah ran over to me and pulled me so we were sitting on the floor facing each other.

"What's the problem, you should be happy you've got your first boyfriend and in the ninth grade! Mine was well it was almost right before your brother," I said thinking about the one other boyfriend I had before Troy.

"Okay but anyways, so there's this guy and he's new and he's so cute! And so sweet! We've already been on a couple of dates but his first day of school was Thursday and you know how we have cliques?"

"Yeah," I said. "Well we don't really have them anymore."

"In my grade we do because we just got out of that and we're in totally different cliques, what should I do?"

"Be with him, if you really like him then just do it. Don't think about what anyone will say, if you're happy then that's all that matters. And don't let your friends get to you, you'll only hurt him. I know from expirence," I said.

"Yeah that and my stupid brother," She said.

"Look don't be like your brother, cliques don't matter, look at my friends, we're all different and everyone but me is in love," I said.

"I still can't believe that my brother broke up with you, he was soooo stupid, no way am I going to be like him and break up with Drew," She said. "I still want to kill him I mean he didn't even have a reason." Hannah kept on going with her rant and didn't notice her brother walk in.

"Hannah," I said.

"What?" I turned her shoulders around and made her look at her brother. "Oh, hi Troy," She said.

"Gabi's right, don't be like me, just be happy. And another thing, don't try something you don't know the result of," He said. "Pizza's here."

"Wow," I said once he was gone.

"Now do you think he's missing you?" Hannah asked me. I shook my head and shrugged. "Well he does and he's going to try and get you back. Come on, I'm getting hungry."

"One more thing," I said. "Well two, when's your next date, and is he cute?"

"Gabi!"

"What, I want to know? I'm an unofficial big sister here," I said defending myself.

"The next date is tonight and yes he's amazingly cute." She said and ran down the stairs probably not wanting to answer any more of my questions.

Lunch was normal, no chasing and no breaking of doors. It was around one by the end of lunch so Hannah and I just hung out around the house until it was time for her date.

"What am I going to wear," Hannah asked. She was running around with her hair still up in a towel with shorts and a tank top on.

"Where is he taking you?"

"dinner and movie," She said. "But his brother is driving us."

"Okay then wear some nice jeans and this shirt," I said holding up a silk black halter top. "And if it get's cold you have this." I handed her one of the jackets and pushed her into the bathroom. "Hurry we don't want your hair to dry like that!"

"How do I look," She asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Great now time for your hair," I said pushing her back into the bathroom and grabbing the blow dryer. "Do you want it down?"

"What's the weather?"

"I think it's supposed to be windy," I said thinking back to the weather it had on my computer. "We'll put it half up half down." I got to work on her hair and make up and we were done.

"Wow, who knew my sister could actually look good," Troy said leaning on the door frame and pushing the curtain aside.

"Shut up Troy," She said. "Thank you Gabi, are you sure you're okay with being alone with this thing tonight?" Jack and Lucy went out too but they had left already.

"Yes I will be fine but you know when he gets here I'm going into sister mode right? Like protective sister mode?"

"Do you have to?"

"That's my job," Troy said.

"I knew you were a girl but I think Gabi's better qualified," Hannah said. We both started laughing at his face. "He should be here any minute."

"Come on, we'll wait downstairs." All three of us walked down the stairs and sat somewhere by the door. When the doorbell actually rang I was first to get there.

**

* * *

**

Okay so I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about her date, probably no detail at all unless you want me to. But please review, I had a lot of time to work on this.

**Amanda!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I didn't go into like any detail at all but I can make a seperate chapter about it at the end if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You're Drew?" I asked. He nodded nervously as I looked him up and down. "Come on in."

"Hi Drew," Hannah said. "Come on, let's get going." She tried to pull him out of the house but I pulled her back.

"Not so fast," I said.

"I'm assuming you're Gabriella?" He asked. "nice to meet you." I shook his hand still looking him over, jeans and a button down.

"You too, you know Troy of course," I said pointing towards him.

"Hey," Drew said. "My brother's waiting outside we should get going."

"Okay, go on, I just have to talk to Hannah here for a minute," I said holding her back. He hesitated a little. "Don't worry she'll be right out." He nodded and walked out the door leaving it open. "You're right he is cute, go on and have fun."

"Wait a minute, it's my turn, I'm making sure this guy can actually drive," Troy said walking out the door. We looked at each other nervously and followed him.

"how old is his brother?"

"He's in your grade but his first day is tomorrow," Hannah said. We got to the car and Troy was questioning Drew's brother and it looked like he wouldn't stop.

"now they have to be back by ten, and no alchcol for you at all right?"

"Yes Troy I get it," He said.

"Troy stop holding them up and let them go," I said pulling him away from the window. "I'm Gabriella."

"Daniel," He said. I smiled at him, he was as cute as his brother. Same eyes and hair and noses. "I'll make sure that they're okay," He said.

"Thanks, and sorry for him, he's a little protective."

"Hey!" Troy protested. "I'm not that protective, I just want to make sure that my little sister is in good hands"

"Okay Troy," I said. "anyway's have fun you guys."

"Gabriella, do you want to come with us? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind the company," Drew asked winking at his brother.

"As much as I want to I can't, I have to stay and help Troy study for out test tomorrow. Are you starting east high tomorrow?"

"Yep, and so far I've met no one," He said.

"Well now you have, Troy and I are both in your grade at that school," I said. "I'll see you guys later!"

"How'd you know my grade?" Daniel asked.

"Hannah," I said immeaditly.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then," He said.

"Will you stop flirting with her and drive. She already said she couldln't go," Drew said from the back seat. I laughed and stepped away from the car.

"Kill my brother for me," Hannah yelled as they drove off.

Troy and I stood on the sidewalk awkwardly looking at the ground, at last I was. Since neither of us were doing anything and it was getting colder I turned around and headed for the house. I heard Troy following a few steps behind.

"Where's your book?" Troy ran up the stairs and came back with his textbook in hand. "Okay let's just go over the basics."

"Thanks again for doing this Gabriella," He said opening his book to the right chapter. I shook my head and took out some notes and notecards.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a question and if you don't get it right or you hesitate then we make a card. Okay?" He nodded and I started asking the questions. Three hours later and tons of notecards we were done. It hadn't been that bad but I sure don't want to do it again any time soon.

"I don't think I can get any more chemistry into my brain." Troy rolled over and fell off the couch landing on his stomach. "Ow."

"I think I hear a car," I said standing up. "Come on, I think they're home." I ran over to window and looked out seeing Daniel's car pull up to the driveway.

"What are they doing?" Troy looked over at the other window. "I can't see anything!" He moved over so he was hovering over my shoulder looking through the window. Hannah and Drew walked up to the door talking.

"She's giggling," I whispered. He leaned over and kissed her one the cheek and walked away. "That is so sweet!"

As soon as I saw him disappear I got out from under Troy and opened the door. "Have you been watching?"

"No," I said. "But oh my gosh he is sooo cute! I can't believe he kissed you on the cheek!"

"I know! How was studying?"

"It was fine, nothing broken no emotional scars," I said walking out a little further. The car was still in the driveway so I just peaked. It looked like Daniel was askng Drew the same things I was. He looked over and saw my head sticking out. I pulled back really fast and then slowly came out again.

"What are you doing," Troy asked.

Daniel smiled and waved at me. I waved back laughing lightly. "shhhhh."

"Are you seriously flirting with him?"

"no I'm not flirting," I said watching as Daniel pulled out and waved one last time. When I backed up a little I ran into Hannah who had been waving at Drew. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing, dinner was great and the movie was fun! I really like him," Hannah said. "Come on, it's cold." We all walked inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"I better go, it's getting late," I said standing up and heading to get my stuff. "I can't wait to see you around school tomorrow."

"Yeah well I'm getting excited to see you and Daniel," She said. "Drew said that he looks like he really liked you."

"Hey if I happen to run into him then that's the way it is," I said.

"Yeah and plus Gabriella doesn't go for guys like that. Do you Gabriella?" Troy asked. I didn't say anything because Hannah and I were laughing. "Gabriella? Youon't like that kind of guy right?"

"Yeah I don't like nice cute and funny guys," I said. "but it doesn't matter, I'm on a break from guys remember?"

"Oh yeah, how long are you going to be on a break from guys?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure, until I fully heal from the two horrible break ups in the past month," I joked.

"Good well let me know but for now at least my brother knows that it's useless to flirt with you for now," Hannah said. Her brother blushed and pushed her over the couch.

"I don't flirt with you anymore," Troy said.

"Yes you do, you're always talking about her," Hannah said with her face in a pillow. "Don't say you don't because I have proof."

"I'll be going now," I said picking up my bag and slowly walking towards the door. "Don't kill each other while your parents aren't home."

"Don't count on it!" I laughed and walked over to my house and got ready for bed.

"Hello?" Who would be calling me at ten thirty at night?

"How was it?" Taylor asked.

"Studying?"

"Yes!"

"Okay it wasn't horrible but it wasn't fun. The fun part was getting Hannah ready for her date and meeting her date and his brother who might I mention is in our grade and starting tomorrow."

"That's great you have to invite him to eat lunch with us," She said. "So what'd Troy do?"

"Troy didn't do anything, we were watching Hannah threw the window and he came over to my side and leaned over to me but that's about it," I said.

"Really? Wait, where were his hands?"

"I think they were either on my shoulders or my hips," I said. I think it may have been one of those."

"Which one? There are huge differences!"

"how about this I'll tell you tomorrow and I'll think about it tonight." She agreed and finally hung up.

The next morning I woke up and drive to school knowing my mom would be back any minute and the last time I talked to her she said she had some big news. Walking in the school I looked around the hallways for Taylor.

"Hi," She said popping up next to me at my locker. "So have you figured it out?" I shook my head. "Well think about it. But do you see what's his face?"

"You mean Drew's brother?" she nodded. "Not yet but I'll tell you when I do," I said looking around. "He'll probably be around the office."

"well then come on, we've got to check to see if we've got students to tutor, we have to do it every Monday." Taylor pulled me along towards the office.

"Here you go girls," the secretary said handing us a folder each. "Gabriella, you got lucky." We stepped off the side and opened the folders.

**

* * *

**

I really hope you like this chapter. And I must have lost a lot of readers or you guys are really mad at me cause I'm not getting any reviews, for anything. But please review but because I worked really hard on it.

**Amanda!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. My parents are leaving me to go on a trip so I will not be able to update for around six days, maybe less. Not sure though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"How many do you have," I asked.

"I have five," She said pulling out different papers. "What about you and what did she mean by you got lucky?"

"I've only got one," I said.

"that's weird let's go and ask her about it," Taylor said. "Excuse me, why does Gabriella only have one?"

"Well we lost the folder and when we found it we only had one left so now anyone who signs up will be going to you," She said.

"Okay," I said. "Well then lets look at who this one is." I pulled out the sheet just as the principal's door opened.

"He's cute," Taylor said looking over my shoulder.

"That's Drew's brother, Daniel Taylor," I said.

"Serious?" I nodded. "Well that's luck." We laughed.

"girls, I see you have your assignments, I can't tell you how glad I am to have you two helping," He said. "And this is Daniel, he's just starting here. And I believe that he's your Gabi."

"Yep! Hey Daniel," I said.

"Well Gabriella I'm very busy but do you mind giving him the grand tour, he's in your homeroom and it's extra long because of the news and something or other," Matsui said.

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you later Taylor," I said walking out of the office.

"So you're a tutor?" He asked.

"So you need one?" I asked.

"No, my parents thought it would be good because we were behind at my old school," He said. "I don't normally need a tutor."

"Okay but yeah I'm a tutor, well actually Taylor signed me up without me knowing but you're the only one I have right now," I said. "Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?"

"Sure that sounds good, now where is this?" He asked handing me his schedule and pointing to the locker number.

"Follow me, my lockers down this hallway and your's is right here," I said stopping in front of the right locker.

"Gabriella?" I turned around at the voice. "What are you doing over here?" Troy asked closing his locker.

"It turns out that I'm Daniel's tutor and so Matsui asked me to show him around. His locker's next to yours," I said. "Shouldn't you be in calculus?"

"Oh, that's cool. Yeah I was just heading there now but I still have enough time," Troy said looking at an imaginary watch.

"I would hurry," Daniel said looking at his real watch. "The bell's going to ring in around 30 seconds."

"Okay thanks," Troy said walking past us and towards the classroom. He was about halfway down the hall when the bell rang and he started sprinting.

"Okay did you already get your books?" I asked. He shook his head. "Back to the office!"

"So how long have you lived here?"

"I've lived here pretty much my whole life," I said. "I mean once my dad died my mom moved us here and we've been here ever since."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay. I got over it, and I didn't have to deal with the usual mom questions because she buried herself in work and still is. She's gone for most of the month but I don't care. The way I think of it, the easier it will be to leave home for college," I said.

"That stinks but hey we live like a block down so come visit us anytime, bring Hannah," He joked. I laughed as we kept on walking.

"We need a calculus, chemistry, grammar, literature, and world history book please, oh and a Spanish book, please" I said.

"Okay," Ms. Flagstaff said going in the back to get the books.

"Why do I need so many books?"

"Don't worry you'll have room, you can take home the Calculus, history, and English books," I said. "But have fun lugging them home today."

"I'll have Drew help me," He said. Ms. Flagstaff came out carrying all of those books. I took the first three off the top and carried them out of the library.

"Are you trying out for anything?"

"Maybe football and golf, and the decathlon team," He said.

"Cool, I know Taylor will be happy that you going for the decathlon team, she's president," I said. "And Troy's on the golf team and one of my other friends Nick is on the football team. What about basketball?"

"I don't really play basketball," He said. "Is that a bad thing? Will I get beaten up for it?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Basketball is the main sport around here but it's refreshing having someone that doesn't play basketball."

"What about you, what teams are you on?" He asked opening his locker.

"I'm on the basketball and decathlon team," I said. "But now it's time for the grand tour and do you have your binders already?"

"Nope all of mine were falling apart so my mom made me get rid of them," he said.

"Okay well I'm making a list for you, never get the sizes of the binders that the teachers ask for, it's totally useless," I said. "You will need paper or a bunch of spirals." We walked through the whole school, all three floors. I told him every single classroom even the ones that are never used.

"this is a big school, how man kids go here?"

"Around 12,500," I said. "But that's all of the grades combined. I'm not sure on how many in each grade but Taylor should know." We stopped for a minute and I started hearing this clicking getting louder and louder.

"Do you hear that?" I nodded and turned around. Sharpay Evans was back and heading right for us.

"Montez," She said.

"What do you want Sharpay," I asked. "you ready for detention?"

"haha, very funny. But I was just wondering who your friend was," She asked looking him over. "Looks new, but before you even ask me out I already have a boyfriend."

"Who?" I asked. "Oh and this is Daniel yeah he's new."

"Troy of course, are you stupid. Most popular and prettiest/hottest girl always goes with most popular and hottest/cutest guy. And look at me," She said. "And then at you."

"Okay well I would really like to stay and hear you blabber on about how horrible I am when everyone actually hates you but we've got to go. Bye Sharpay," I said grabbing Daniel and dragging him over to the next hallway.

"Who was that?"

"That's Sharpay Evans. She think's that she's the best of the best when in reality everyone hates her. But Troy went out with her for about I don't know a week maybe a week and a half before he broke up with her." I said.

"Where has she been then. Drew never said anything about a pink sparkly monster," Daniel said. I laughed at the name.

"She's been suspended, I'll tell you the story later but for now the bell's about to ring so we should just get our stuff together. What class do you have next?" He pulled out his schedule from his back pocket.

"I've got chemistry and then calculus," He said.

"Cool, I've got those but they're switched around. I'll see you later!" I said just as the bell rang. I walked in and sat next to Troy.

"Hey," He said. I just nodded.

"Wait, Sharpay is sadly back but that means I'm partnered with Taylor again. Bye Troy," I said picking up my stuff again and walking over to Taylor.

"bye," He said looking down.

"Hey, we're partners again," Taylor said.

"Yeah I went and sat next to Troy at first," I said. We both laughed. Sharpay pranced in and sat down next to Will who grimaced.

"Okay everyone, today we are taking the test! And yes Ms. Evans you still have to take it because you knew about it and we covered everything while you were still here," He said holding a large stack of tests.

"Is it hard?" chad asked.

"I would say if you paid attention and studied then you will do fine." Taylor nudged me when he said studied looking over at Troy. "Good luck." Mr. Kently said handing out the tests.

One by one people finished and handed them to him for him to grade quickly. I sat back down in my seat and watched Sharpay go up to the front and hand him her test which he sat aside after looking at it.

**

* * *

**

I really hope you like it. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay I know it's been forever but I'm home now and I can update!! So I'm happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Taylor asked me.

"I'm not sure what about you?"

"Good but how do you think Troy did," She asked. We both looked back at him, he was fidgeting in his seat. I shrugged. Both of our heads whipped to the front when Mr. Kently chair was pushed back.

"I've graded them and the scores were actually pretty good," He said walking around and handing them out.

"What'd you get," Taylor asked me. I looked at my test, 98. "That's awesome! I got the same thing. Wait he's going over to Troy."

"Nice job Troy, you're still on the team," He said. Troy looked at it and grinned. "Now Sharpay, we went over everything and you didn't even get in the double digits." Everyone laughed as she turned beat red.

"Well what's school going to do for me anyways?"

"Well let me think about that, you can go to an acting and singing college but with these grades they won't even look at your application. Oh and let's see you can do drama and cheer if you had actually passed," he said.

"I still can't do it? Can't you just forget about that," She asked. He shook his head and moved on.

"Wow," I said.

"Troy alert," Taylor whispered. I looked up and saw Troy walking towards us. "I'm going to talk to Chad and see how he did." Taylor got up and ran over to Chad just as Troy got over here.

"hi," He said.

"Hey."

"I really want to thank you," He said. "If you hadn't helped me then I would have probably failed."

"You're welcome, but what did you get?"

"I got a 91, I got an A!" I smiled at him as he grinned back.

"That's great I'm sure your dad will be happy," I said. We both stayed silent for a while.

"Troysie!! I'm back!!" Sharpay said walking over and crushing him. "Aren't you happy to see me? I've missed you so much, we can start just where we left off!" He stepped aside making her almost fall over her heals.

"What are you talking about, I broke up with you a while back," He said. "I did do that right Gabi? I mean Gabriella."

"Yeah you did because I got you all mad and you started yelling at me, kind of," I said. He looked down sadly. "I'll let you two sort this out and go and talking to Taylor and Chad." I walked away breathing a sigh of relief, I did not want to deal with that.

"What's going on over there?" Chad asked. All three of us glanced over at the two who were still fighting when there was nothing to right about.

"They're fighting about if they're actually broken up or not. So anything new with you two?" They shook their heads and kept on looking at Troy and Sharpay. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and walked out of the classroom.

The next day I was standing at my locker before first period getting everything I would need. "Gabriella," Troy asked me. I looked around my locker door and saw Troy leaning against the row.

"Yes Troy?"

"Can I talk to you?" I looked up at the clock hanging in the hallway. We still had plenty of time. "there's no reason for you to say no."

"I guess there isn't. What did you want to talk about," I asked closing my locker.

"Um… well I just wanted to let you know that Sharpay and I and absolutely over, there's nothing that would make me get back together with her."

"Okay, it really isn't any of my business," I said. "But I knew that you were going to be over. It was kind of predictable. Taylor and I bet on you guys when you first started dating."

"Hey," He said.

"don't be offended, you know it's true. But any way's was that all?"

"Well actually, no," He started.

"Gabi!" I looked behind me and waved and Daniel.

"Hey, Troy you remember Daniel," I said. They just nodded at each other. "Okay well now I better get to class, can we finish this up later Troy?"

"sure," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll see you later Daniel, you coming Troy?" I waited for a couple seconds before laughing a bit and walking down the hall.

"What took you so long," Taylor asked as I sat down. I looked over at the door, Troy was just walking in. "Never mind."

"I've got a little announcement," Mrs. Trinton asked. "Because my stupid doctor put me on bed rest starting in two days, anyone in my homeroom will now be going to Mrs. Darbus' room because she doesn't have a class then."

"Are you serious," Troy asked.

"Yes I am serious now quiet Mr. Bolton." This is what we get for having a pregnant teacher. "You will have a substitute for this class but only this class. Now get ready to take notes."

"This should be fun," I whispered.

"Also I should be back by the end of the year once everything gets settled at my house. Now today we're doing……"

"I do not want to be in Darbus' room each morning and afternoon. But I bet Sharpay's happy, or has she heard?" I shrugged.

I was walking down the hallway with Kelsi towards out next class. Sharpay had found out about our homeroom situation and she was excited. "Well at least Sharpay's not whining over her break up anymore," Kelsi said as we walked down the hallway.

"I have to get to my locker and then across the school so I'll see you later," Martha said.

"Me too." Emily followed Martha and Kelsi just left.

"I better go too," I said. Daniel was waiting for me outside of the history room. "Hey."

"Hey, so my parents are wondering when they're going to meet my tutor," He said. "And they want to meet Hannah, so they have officially invited you to come over to my house and have dinner tonight. And yes Hannah is coming."

"Why is it such late notice?" I asked.

"Because they told me to ask you yesterday but I forgot," He said. I laughed.

"Sure, my mom's coming home today but I'll just tell her it's a school thing which is true. I'll give Hannah a ride over there but where do you live?" He wrote down his address and handed it to me.

"Okay everyone! Quiet!" We turned around in out seats and listened. Everything went smoothly during lunch, everyone loved Daniel and there was no fighting. We were all sitting in the gym again during free period while the guys played basketball.

"I now know what you mean by basketball is everything," Daniel said sitting next to me. I laughed and nodded. "but why aren't you playing?"

"Because I want to get my homework done and maybe I'll have some fun tonight and they'll be sitting at home with headaches calling up their girlfriends to come and help."

"And it always happens," Martha said. "Except Zeke and Ryan never call Emily and I."

"Or me anymore! Which I am very happy about," I added. "It's really Taylor and Kelsi that have that problem."

"What happens if one of the players breaks something?"

"I'm not sure but the whole school would be dressed in black, mourning over the loss. Why?"

"Looks like one of them just fell," Daniel said. We all rushed down the stairs not even looking at what happened.

"Where," I asked looking back up at him. He said bent over laughing, clutching his side. I looked around the gym, no one had fallen. "That is mean Daniel!"

"But it was funny!" He said.

"What are you girls doing down here," Chad asked.

"Daniel played a sick joke on us," Emily said. "He told us that one of you fell and hurt yourself so we all ran down without looking." All of the guys started laughing at us too.

"Nice one Daniel!" Zeke yelled laughing.

"Gabriella?" I jumped and turned around. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay but what?"

"Can we finish that talk?" Troy pointed towards the gym door and took a step towards them.

**

* * *

**

Kay please review!


	21. Chapter 19

**KAy I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"sure," I said following him out. Nobody noticed us walking out because they were all laughing and yelling. "you were saying something about there bring more to you telling me that you and Sharpay were over?"

"Yeah well, here I got you something," He said taking out a nicely wrapped box and putting it in my hands.

"Troy you shouldn't have. I can't take it," I said trying to give it back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"Please open it," He said.

"Troy you didn't," I said looking in the box. It was six pieces of paper. "No Troy, I cannot let you give me this. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Think if it as a late Christmas present but I didn't have the money then and so to get the money," He said.

"You what," I asked. "you didn't like sell something really important right?"

"No, but I did lose something important. I lost you," He said.

"what? I'm confused. What do you mean you lost me?"

"I knew how much you wanted to go to New York and see Wicked but since I didn't have the money I made a bet."

"That's always bad," I said. "Those things always backfire. I lost 20 to Taylor for thinking you would stay with Sharpay for more than a week I think."

"I know but it was the only way." He looked down sadly. "The bet was stupid but I won it and I got you these."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what the bet was about but just tell me anyway's just to confirm," I said looking down. There were two tickets to the actual show and then two going there and coming back. The flights were four days apart. And the trip was for spring break.

"they would all give me 50 if I could break up with you and date Sharpay for five days and stay away from you for two weeks," He said. "So I did and the tickets came yesterday in the mail."

"Troy, I can't believe you did this for me," I said. "you really shouldn't have." A tear fell down my face. "I would have been happy with just being with you. I loved my Christmas present."

"But this is what you deserved," He said. "I'm really sorry Gabriella that I hurt you but I thought it was best."

"Troy, thank you so much but I still can't take these. If you were thinking that I was just going to forgive you after breaking my heart, you were wrong. I can't do it." I set the box on the gound knowing he wouldn't take it and walked back into the gym letting a couple of tears fall.

"I'm so confused," I whispered to my self.

"What happened," Taylor asked coming up to me.

"I found out why Troy broke up with me," I said. "but I can't gt back together with him."

"Is that why he's in the hall hitting stuff," Jason asked. We all looked out the gym doors. No one moved but me and once I moved no one else was going to.

"Troy," I said softly. "Troy stop." I put my hand on his arm and stopped him from punching the locker again. His knuckles were bright red.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going to hurt your self and land in detention," I said pulling him back a little. "I'm sorry Troy." Out of nowhere Troy started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him and just stood there.

"I'm sorry Brie, I love you so much," He whispered.

"I know. Come on, the bells going to ring," I said.

"Wait Brie, please I love you so much, please just give me one more chace. I will never bet on us again," He said holding onto me. I looked back into his blue eyes. They were slightly red but the blue was still as clear as ever.

"I'm sorry Troy, I can't get hurt again," I said. "I do love you and I always will." We just stood there looking at each other until the bell rang and the hall flooded with people. But we still didn't move, they just moved around us.

"Brie," He said. I shook my head and stepped back out of his grasp. Crying lightly I turned around and ran down the hallway up to our old spot.

He had to make that stupid bet. Maybe I should have let him in, given him one more chance. I sat there for the rest of the day. Finally I walked back down the stairs andgrabbed my stuff that Taylor had put in my locker.

"Hiding?" I turned around.

"I thought everyone was gone," I said.

"I was waiting," He said. "you don't have to come to dinner tonight." I smiled at him.

"No, I'm coming, I want to meet your family," I said. "Do you mind giving me a ride home? I walked today." He nodded. "Thanks Daniel."

"It's no problem, but I do need to talk to you," He said. "We can talk before dinner. Do you mind not going home because I'm supposed to pick Hannah but right about now."

"Oh yeah no problem," I said wiping my eyes. "Give me one minute to tell my mom." He drove me home and I just walked in through the front door.

"There you are. I've missed you and I've got a surprise!" My mom said coming over and hugging me.

"Hey mom, it has to be quick because I'm going over to my friends house for dinner," I said.

"Is something wrong. You're eyes are red," She said.

"It's nothing," I said.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I've been going on a lot of business trips and they're all to the same place. And when I went I met someone," She said.

"So you pay no attention to me and being back a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well no, I've been seeing him for quite a while now," She said. "Actually a year and he's moving down here."

"So you've been lying to me for a year?" I asked. "I can't believe you mom, do you even know what's going on in my life?"

"Of course I do but I can have a life to," She said.

"Then who am I dating," I asked.

"Trevor of course," She said.

"Wrong, we broke up but we're friends. There's a new guy in school that I'm friends with and Troy is bringing a lot of drama into my life and I don't meed another problem!"

"He is not a problem," She said. "but until he finds a place to stay he's staying here." A guy that looked around the age of my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Is this the famous Gabriella?" He asked. "I'm Mitch," He said.

"I've got to go," I said. "I'll be back later, make sure he's not in the house," I added.

"Gabriella, that is no way to talk to a guest!"

"Fine, it's nice to meet you but I'm sorry when I find out that my mother has been lying to me for the past year I'm not to happy!" Another tear fell down my face. "I don't know anything about you, finding out that you're going to have a new step dad isn't fun when you've never met the guy."

"what?" My mom asked. I pointed towards her left hand, she had forgotten to take the ring off. "Oh."

"Yeah that oh, I'm not stupid," I said. "Now excuse me but there are people waiting for me." I stormed out of the house and got in the car.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked.

"what happened?"

"I just need to be as far away from my house as possible," I said. "My mom's engaged."

"Are you serious? When did you find this out? I didn't even know she was dating someone," Hannah said.

"Yeah, and I didn't know she was dating anyone either. They've been dating for a year. I just found out when I went into my house and felt the humungo ring on my mom's finger."

"I'm so sorry," She said. "You must have been mad."

"Yeah, I was yelling. His name is Mitch," I said. We pulled up to a normal house just five minutes away.

**

* * *

**

Kay I just added that little piece of drama at the end. But sadly the next chapter should be the last one. Please REview!


	22. Chapter 20

**Okay, so thank you so much for all the reviews I got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hannah" Drew said. "Hey Gabi."

"Hey Drew," I said. "Have you met Sharpay?"

"Not really but she looks very, pink." We all laughed.

"Can I use your bathroom," I asked.

"Sure," Daniel said and led my down a hall. "Here you go, towels are right there."

"Thanks," I said. I washed my face and looked at myself. "Okay I feel a little better. And I looked better," I said.

"You must be Gabriella. I'm Amy and this is Joe," She said.

"Hi, thank you for having me over for dinner," I said. "It smells great."

"Gabi I need to talk to you," Daniel said. "We'll be down when diner is ready." He led us into his room and sat me down. "Why didn't you forgive Troy?"

"I can't, he bet on us."

"I know that's not the real reason, well Taylor and Chad knew," He said. "But they told me."

"I can't get hurt again," I said. "Everyhting with Troy. I've always loved him and when he broke up with me I felt my whole world just fall apart. And slowly it's been coming back."

"but don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him, I love him more than anything. But my whole life has been coming back but."

"But," he prompted me to go on.

"But it always feels like something's missing," I finished. "No matter how happy and how well everything seems to be going there's still a spot somewhere that's empty."

"Gabi you love Troy, and he only did it for you. Give him one more chance. When you left he broke down in that hallway, he fell on the floor and was bawling. His dad came by and took him home early because he wouldn't go to class."

"He was only a little worse than me. I skipped my last class and spent that time up on the roof picking the petals off all the flowers. The science club shouldn't be to happy," I said. "I'm still not sure."

"Please Brie," He said.

"Gabi," I snapped.

"There, you two have something special and this is the first time I've ever seen it but I see it and so does everyone else. Just one more chance."

"I do love him and you're right I know we have something special. I'm just so scared!"

"Don't be, he won't hurt you and if he does then everyone will come and beat him up on at a time," He said. I laughed and tought about what he just said.

"I think your right. Can you drive me home?"

"You ready," Daniel asked. We were sitting in his car in front of Troy's house. I shook my head. "Too bad, I have to get back to my house. Good luck." I stepped back from the car and walked up to the door.

"Gabi? I thought you were at dinner with Hannah," Lucy said.

"I was, is Troy here?" I asked.

"He's up in his room, he had a hard day. I'm not sure if you heard," She said.

"I did, but can I go up and talk to him." She nodded and let me in. I climbed the stairs and quietly opened the door. Troy was sitting on his bed not facing me.

I walked in the room and cwraled on the bed laying next to him. "Hi," I said. He hadn't noticed that I was lying beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to you," I said. "Will you look at me?" He turned his head and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I know, you said that in school. Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"this was more important," I said. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?" I moved so I was sitting behind him and my head was on his shoulder. "What are you doing."

"Close your eyes," I said. Making sure his eye's were closed I leanted over to his ear. "I love you." And I ran…

Okay so it was only out to the hallway waiting for him to come out. And sure enough he ran out of his room and almost hit the next wall a couple minutes later. "Where are you going?" He was half way down the stairs.

"I thought you ran," He said.

"I did, thought it would be funer," I added.

"That's not a word," He said.

"I know."

"I love you," He said.

"I know that too." I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Troy! There's someone here looking for Gabi," his mom called. Who would look for me here.

I slowly pulled back from him and walked back down the stairs. My mom and Mitch were standing by the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone, so I called down the street to Hannah and she said you were here," my mom said. "We need to talk about some things."

"Then what's he doing here?" I looked at Mitch and then at my mom again.

"don't treat him like that. He needs to be there to talk with us," She said.

"He's not part of our family," I said.

"Don't you start with me young lady. You lied to me too, you said you and Troy weren't dating actually it was that you weren't dating anyone. And now I find you at Troy's? There's nothing wrong with the boy but I'd like to know where my daughter is." I heard steps behind me. Turning around Troy was standing on the last steo looking at all of us.

"I have never lied to you okay, you have been lying to me for over a year. I'd like to know where my other and or rather who she's doing but it looks like that's not going to happen either. And I'm not dating Trevor or Troy!! Okay, I thought we settled this I'm not dating anyone."

"What?" I spun around quickly, Troy was standing there with his mouth open.

"Troy, I—" I could think of anything to say, nothing would come out of my mouth. I watched as he turned and ran back up the stairs.

"You will not use that tone with me again. Whether you like it or not Mitch is going to be apart of this family, I'm sorry that you didn't know."

"and whose fault it that," I said interrupting her, "What would my father say if he knew how long you had kept this from me?" That comment got to her, she closed her mouth and turned around, just like Troy and walked out. Mitch following right behind her.

I sat on the ground and just stayed there, what had I just done. Ruined my new good relationship with the guy I loved and yelled at my mother, I had never done that before.

I didn't know how long it had been but it must have been a while. The room got darker as the sun went down and then the door opened. Haley walked in with a smile on her face. When she saw me on the ground her smile disappeared.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"I just made huge mistakes, or well one huge midtake. My mom had it coming," I said.

"What did you do, how long have you been sitting here?"

"I don't know, about thirty minutes after I left Daniels place I guess," I said. I brought my hands up to push back my hair. When I brought them back down they were wet, I had been crying.

"I was yelling at my mom, cause she wanted to talk and I wouldn't and she said something about me lying to her about who I was dating. And Troy and I had just made up, he was behind me and I started yelling that I wasn't dating anyone and Troy got all mad then I said something about my dad to my mom and she walked out then I sat and I've been here since."

Haley led me up to her room and laid me down on her bed. Grabbing a box of tissues she handed them to me. "You can stay here tonight." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, how long has it actually been?"

"About two hours. Come on get some sleep, we'll talk more about this later" I nodded and laid down.

**

* * *

**

You might have noticed that this was not the ending, I was writing it out and I thought it was a little long and I added more so there will be one or two more chapters. Review please!!


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay now this is the last chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning I got up and walked downstairs. The smell of pancakes lured me down to the kitchen. "How are you feeling honey," Mrs. Bolton asked me.

"A little better, I don't really know what came over me, I have to go and talk to my mom." Troy wasn't downstairs and I wasn't sure when he was going to be.

"Here have some food, you must be starving."

"Thank you so much," I said as a plate of hot pancakes was set in front of me.

"No problem."

"Oh my god, where did Haley sleep last night? I took her room."

"Don't worry she slept in the guest bedroom." I nodded and smiled at her. I quickly ate and excused myself to go and thank Haley. The door was halfway open, she looked like she was asleep but I knew better.

"Haley, thank you so much for letting me use your room last night. I could've just stayed in here," I said. She turned over and smiled at me.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"Your not snoring," I said laughing a little at her face. "But seriously thank you." I reached down and gave her a hug. "I've got to go talk to your brother."

"Good luck." I walked down the hall and looked at the door, it was a plain white color but on it was a bright red Wildcats sign from when he was younger.

Pushing the door open I could hear him breathing and knew he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I sat on his desk chair and waited. It was about forty minutes before he started waking up. I stayed quiet.

"what?" I jumped and looked at him. He had sit up and was staring at me. I had been looking at everything around his room, the tone of his voice scared me.

"I'm sorry," I said. There was no other way to put it. "I messed up, my mom had me so mad, I had been lied to for a year. It doesn't excuse what I said but I just wanted you to know." He hadn't moved but I knew he was listening to me. I stood up at looked at him one more time. I do love you." With that I walked out of his room.

"What happened," Haley asked when she saw me walking down the stairs.

"I talked, and he listened. And now it's up to him," I said. We sat down on the couch and just waited. Not once did Troy ever come down, I could've sworn that I heard footsteps but they quickly faded.

"You should get going," Haley said, "I'll tell you if he comes down at any time."

"Kay, I guess I'll go home and change, and face my mother." I let the words come out of my mouth but I didn't move. "I have to go now don't I?"

"Yeah kind of," She said laughing.

I turned my head and looked at her. "Don't laugh at me, I am going through a crisis!" She stifled her laughter and nodded at me. "Haley!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right. It's not appropriate for me to laugh at this moment in time," She said hiding a smile. My eyebrows raised as she spoke.

"Who knew you would ever actually say that sentence, who knew you would ever put a proper sentence together?" It was my turn to laugh as her face formed a glare within the eyes and a frown in the mouth. "You know I love you."

Her face brightened up as I leaned over to hug her. "I know!"

"Thank you for everything, I'm gonna go and talk to my mom." She nodded and gave me one last hug.

I walked back to my house contemplating my options, ring the doorbell and force her to answer, walk in an find her, hoping she'll talk to me or just go in and not talk to her at all. The third one was out for sure, so I chose the second one. The house was silent when I walked in. "Mom?" I walked further in looking in her room, she wasn't there. I heard footsteps behind me and they were getting closer.

Turning around I found Mitch standing there looking a mess. His hair was everywhere, and the bags under his eyes were awful. Clothes wrinkled, breath reeked, and he needed to shave, badly.

"Your mom's been up all night, she finally fell asleep about twenty minutes ago." I nodded not making eye contact. "I'm sorry if you don't like me, but I love your mother."

My head moved up so I was looking at him. This guy had stayed up all night with my mother after I hurt her to make sure she was okay. "I'm sorry if I judged you too quickly, I know that everyone makes mistakes but lying to me for a year?"

"I would've done the same thing," He said. I gave him a small smile. "So do I have your permission to marry your mom?"

"Sure, but if you ever hurt her, I will make sure that every single woman you meet knows what kind of person you are, if you ever do anything," I said. "Does that make sense."

Going over what I just said in his mind he nodded. "Kind of, just a little confusing, but I got the basics, no hurting your mom. And don't worry I wont."

"Go home and get some rest, I'll call you when we're done talking," I said. He smiled at me and started walking towards the door.

"Wait don't you need my number?"

"I'll use my mom's phone. It should be in there." He grinned at me and walked out the door.

Walking through the house I finally found my mother in one of the guest rooms fast asleep. Mitch had coveredher with a old blanket we had and put a glass of water by the bed. Laying down next to her I let myself just relax for a couple hours, escape everything that was happening and go to paridise.

Sadly, I came back from my paradise and my mother was not next to me anymore, so I searched the house again. This time I found her in her own bathroom trying to fix up her face. "Can we talk?"

She turned around and looked at me. "I think that's a good idea." We sat down at the edge of her tub not saying anything.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to be the first to speak so I started. "I'm srry for what I said, about Mitch and about dad. I was so mad, I didn't even know the guy and I find out he's going to be my new step father?" I said it as a question to myself but still speaking to her.

"I'm sorry about that. Mitch always said we should tell you before it got to involved, and I always said I would but I could never work up the courage to do it. To tell you that I'm finally moving on from your father. I didn't want you to think that I was forgetting him." Tears sprung into my eyes as I listened to her. "I do love him," she said. I looked at her and smiled. That sparkle in her eyes had been gone for so long, but it was back, it wasn't as strong, but it was back.

"I know and I'm glad you finally found someone. Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. I love you."

"I love you too mom." We hugged for a minute and then she pulled back.

"Now what was with you and Troy yesterday," She asked.

"That's a long story," I said taking a deep breath. I hadn't gotten a call from Haley telling me that her brother had come downstairs so he's probably still locked up in his room, doing who knows what.

"I think we have time," my mom said. I smiled at her.

"Okay but lets go somewhere more comfortable and with food, I'm getting hungry. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed ice cream before sitting on the couch and getting comfortable.

"Now, start." I told her the whole story, from start to finish, from when Troy broke my heart 'til now.

"Honey I am so sorry, but you really have to just wait and see what happens, if Troy wants to talk to you then he'll come around. Come on, let's go get some air." We walked outside and sat down on the small bench.

"How long do you think I'll have to wait," I asked. "It's not fun." I let my head fall into my hands as I groaned.

"About twenty seconds," My mom said. I looked up and there was Troy, walking up the sidewalk looking at me. "I'll be inside if you need me." She patted my back and then walked inside closing the door.

"Hi," I said as he was sitting down.

"Hi."

"Haley was supposed to call me when you came downstairs," I said.

"I took her phone away from her," He said pulling out the pink, sparkly phone. I gave him a small smile. "I thought about what you said earlier, and you had the right to say you weren't dating anyone, because we weren't."

"I never really thought of it that way, but I nguess your right. And I suppose you'll never want to date me again." My head fell back down a little as I stared at my knees. I felt his rough hand under my chin pulling my face back up. "What?"

"You're wrong, I meant what I said back in my room, I love you and nothing can stop me from doing so." He grinned at me waiting for a reaction. "Gabriella?" His smile fell as he watched me.

My face must have broken out into a grin because so did his. I leaned over and jumped on his squeezing him as hard as I could. "I love you too," I whispered in his ear.

So Troy and I got back together and have been together ever since. My mom is still planning her wedding. I actually sat down and talked to Mitch, he's a pretty cool guy, good enough for my mom. And I even forgave her for lying to me for a year. But I was going to be the maid of honor, so I'm happy.

Both basketball teams won their championships, actually everyone did. The Science club wasn't to happy with me when they saw what I did but they got over it.

And other than that, everything is perfect.

* * *

"Hey you ready?" Troy asked. I turned around and looked at him smiling.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm so excited!"

"I can't believe that our parents let us go alone," He said.

"That's true but I kind of guilted my mom into it. But hey at least we haven't been mugged yet," I said. "that should make them feel better. We laughed going down the elevator.

"I still can't believe that you didn't take Taylor," He said.

"there's no way I would take Taylor over you. When you were the one who actually got the tickets," I said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Come on, let's get a cab." Our parents had actually let us go to New York by ourselves for the trip. We were so happy, well I was for sure, I almost baked a cake but the batter never made it to the oven.

"I love you Troy," I said.

"I love you too."

"I know," I said happily.

"You don't know everything," Troy said.

"Yes I do," I said. "I know that you're thinking about how much shopping I did yesterday and wondering how much money I spent. And I also know that you're thinking I don't know everything.

"Maybe you do know everything." He said. I laughed.

"Maybe but just about you," I said. We laughed and sat back enjoying the crazy New York cab ride.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Just incase you forgot they're on the trip that Troy got the tickets for. But I'm so sad now because now this story is over too. Please review!

Amanda!


End file.
